Naberius Heir
by Liam G
Summary: Rias Gremory is asked by her brother to care for a human suffering from memory loss. The moment she mets Ichigo Shiba, she knows her life might get interesting in the future with her new roommate. AU. Starts while in their second year at Kuoh Academy.
1. A new roommate

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or High School DxD. Please buy their stuff so they don't go home poor and destitute. Thanks.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here. **

**XXXX **

**Response to Reviews Corner 3: Please read the AN at the end before writing any reviews. Important information and general ideas for this story are there.**

**XXXX**

******Welcome new or returning readers. For those you know my style you can ignore this but for those you are new to my stories please understand my following statement. I will not respond to PM or reviews that complain about me using Japanese terms in any capacity. It is my personal preference to use them. If this bothers you, I'm sorry but again my choice. I do hope you find a way to enjoy this regardless, if not, again I'm sorry.**

**XXXX**

**Beta and co-creator: Okami Princess**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Memories'_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

**XXXX**

The three adults sitting around the orange-haired youth as he lays unconscious on a futon wait upon the fourth. He has been here for the last three weeks lying here in the shouten owned by the one person who forever changed his life all those years ago. Looking down the boy's father holds back the tears that wanted to fall as he looks down at his son's sleeping form. His baby boy the victor of the worst war that Soul Society had fought in over a thousand years has to be exiled. The purple haired woman standing next to him keeps wiping her tears away as they have kept guard over him until the last person in the room finally announced his preparations are done.

"I'm finished boss, whenever you're ready to start." The corn-braided man spoke with a hint of anger.

"Isshin, I'm sorry but this is our only choice now. You heard what Central Forty Six said." The bucket-hat man spoke with his own anger being suppressed.

"FUCK 'EM KISUKE!" The former Squad Two captain spit out venomously.

Holding his son's hand for the last time before he would be erased, the head of the Kurosaki family stands up and places his hand on his old friend's shoulder. "We have no choice Yoruichi. It's like Kisuke said. They were going to execute him. At least…At least this way he gets to live."

"Isshin you call this living!? We're going to erase his memory forever! Don't you get it? This is the end of your son!" The woman next to him seethes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO YORUICHI!? KILL HIM FIRST!? I FUCKING HATE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT HE GETS TO LIVE! THEY FEAR HIM, FEAR HIM BECAUSE HE NOT ONLY KILLED THAT FUCK BUT DESTROYED THE HŌGYOKU! SOMETHING THAT COULDN'T BE DONE BUT HE DID IT, DID IT WHILE HE WAS…!"

"While he was in his Vasto Lorde form." Kisuke finishes for his friend.

However he left out the most important part. The fact was that Ichigo tore Aizen apart wasn't the problem, it was how it was done, with something not possible. It was only until he spoke to Isshin in private later did he learn the truth of Ichigo's true heritage. A secret that Masaki's family kept even from her. It was only after her death that Isshin was approached by Masaki's grandfather just after the funeral. Kisuke hid his surprise when he finally added everything up and then used it to come up with the last-minute plan to save Ichigo. The plan that they where now going to execute right now.

He was furious as was much of the Gotei Thirteen when they learn that the newly reinstated Central Forty Six wanted Ichigo executed because they feared his power. It wasn't until Kisuke offered them a way out, one that all the Captains and Lieutenants agreed with, it was better than the possibility of civil war between the Squads. The plan was complete erasure of Ichigo memory and then to replace them with new ones. Isshin ended the debate when he openly agreed to it in the last Captain's meeting.

Placing his hand on his distraught friend's shoulder, Kisuke gave it a squeeze before he nudges his friend and gives his best friend a look to make her back up. Moving to middle of the boy's body on one side, he looks up to see his comrade take off his glasses and wipe the moisture away as he moves to the opposite side across from him.

Swallowing the desert in his throat, Kisuke finally rasps out his question. "Tessai are you sure?"

"Yeah boss. Let's give him a second chance at a normal life."

"Isshin?"

"Goodbye my son. I'm sorry none of us were strong enough to save you."

With that the two Kidō masters began to channel their reiatsu into the forbidden kidō with a special seal to wrap the young man's mind in. Soon the light grew bright and as suddenly as it began it was over. The boy was no more.

'I'm sorry Masaki, but I have to give him away to your family now.'

As he wipes his own tears away, he walks out into the night before taking out a piece of paper. Channeling a small amount of reiatsu, he watches as a phone number illuminates on the old piece of parchment. Taking out his cell phone he dials the number and patiently waits until a voice picks up on the other end.

"Hello." He waits for a reply.

"I need you to come to Karakura, it's important."

"It's about Ichigo. I need you to take him." He closes his eyes at the angry voice on the other side.

"It's better if you come here and let me explain. I had to do something."

"Give me a minute before you come."

Walking back into the shouten, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai are still sitting around Ichigo. His face calm as he lies in a kidō induced coma, the one he has been in since the end of the Winter War. Not even his friends know where he has been since Kisuke spirited him away from the battlefield that day. Taking one last look at his son, Isshin speaks one last time into the phone.

"We're ready."

XXXX

Six months later.

Rias Gremory is sitting in her family's sitting room outside of her father's study, while waiting for him to finish an important meeting with a devil from another family. Sitting next to her is her queen, the black-haired Akeno Himejima; both of them were summoned not more than an hour ago by Grayfia Gremory, the family maid. She also goes by two other titles, the Strongest Queen and wife to Sirzech Lucifer, her brother the current Maou Lucifer of the New-Satan faction. Now they are waiting for an audience with her father to find out what is so important for them to be called back home to the family estate in the middle of a school day.

Akeno looks at her friend and her master with an expression bordering on boredom. "Do you think this has to do with your engagement Buchou?"

A flash of anger darts across the crimson-haired heiress of the Gremory Clan face before she answers. "I am not going to marry that womanizing Rizer; I don't care what my father and brother say otherwise. I will marry for love Akeno and that's final."

Smiling softly as she looks at her best friend, Akeno gives her encouragement. "We have at least six to seven years before we are done our schooling Buchou, maybe by then a better solution will present itself to you."

Sighing softly, Rias looks at her friend and whispers to her. "I hope so Akeno. I don't think I could survive being his wife. I…I don't want to marry him even if he is one of the few pure-bloods left. I'd rather marry a human before I marry him."

Before Akeno could console her master, a brief but powerful wave of magic comes from the study of Lord Gremory. Soon after Grayfia opens the door and waves for the two of them to enter. Getting up together, Rias and Akeno walk into the room to finally see what Gremory Clan's current head wants of them. As they walk in, they are treated by a pleasant surprise; sitting next to Lord Gremory is Sirzech Lucifer.

"Brother!" Rias says as she makes her way to give him a hug.

The current leader of the four Satan's smiles as his sister hugs him. "How is my cute little sister doing today?"

"I'm still mad at you and father, brother."

The three adults in the room share a joint grimace at her declaration. Looking at his wife before she can say anything, Sirzech's shakes his head fractionally to keep her from saying anything. The silver-haired maid keeps a neutral look on her face as she gives a responding shake back to him. She then moves to the center of the room and speaks to all of them.

"Rias-sama, Akeno-chan, have a seat please. We have something we wish to discuss with you." She waves to the chairs now arranged two-a-side around a table in the middle of the study.

When everyone has taken a seat, the head maid serves everyone a cup of tea before she goes and stands behind the head of the family and the Maou. At this point, her husband begins the discussion about why his sister and her queen have been called to this emergency meeting.

"Rias, we have been asked an unusual favor from an old family acquaintance of ours, which we would like your help in facilitating for us." Sirzech says without hesitation.

Rias and Akeno look at one another; both find it odd that they would be asked to help in a family matter on such short notice. Rias then looks at her brother and asks. "What can I do for you Lucifer-sama?"

"Now, now sister. No need to be so formal, I'm still your brother first even if…OWWW!" The sudden pinch to his face ends his sentence as the woman standing behind him finishes her punishment.

"You are the Maou of the Devils, as such you must remember your place, even now Sirzech-sama."

Giving his wife a sheepish look, he begins again. "As I was saying Rias, we have been approached by a family acquaintance for a favor. One that normally we would have said no to, but this case is special because of who asked and why."

Rias scrunched her brows together as she first looks at her brother, then her father before looking at the ever stoic maid of the family. Giving her queen a quick look, shows that Akeno is very interested in what the favor could be, so she looks back at her crimson-haired brother and gives a nod of her head.

"Thank you Rias. Now I will tell you what we want you to do for us. As I just said, usually we would have passed on this but the person asking needs our family's help in fulfilling his request. And that is for us to take care of the son of an old family friend. A human."

Master and Queen give each other a look before Rias begins her questioning of her brother. "Why us and why do we need to watch over this human brother?"

Sitting back in his chair, her brother gives a shake of his own head. "This human has recently experienced a serious head injury and lost most of the memories of his life. The only thing he seems to remember is his name and his schooling. Other than that, he has no recollection of his life except for the past few months as he recovered in a hospital in Europe."

"A head injury is very serious brother, I'm not really sure if Akeno or I should be the ones to help this young…"

"His name is Ichigo Shiba, Rias. And yes I think you and Akeno are more than capable for this. The only stipulation is this, he must stay with you for the time being and he will be going to school with you as well."

"A boy?" Akeno asks in disbelief.

Grayfia then speaks. "Yes Akeno-chan, a young man. He is as Sirzech said a member of a human family that served our friend's family a few generations ago. At this point he is the last living descendent of that family, and they hold a special place in the heart of the Devil asking for our help. So do you think you can do this Rias-sama?"

Looking at her sister-in-law to see if there is anything she is hiding and seeing no hint of deception, Rias gives her answer. "Of course we will try and do our best for this human if you so wish Grayfia-san. But father why us exactly? I mean why me and Akeno, wouldn't of any other Clan have been acceptable?"

Her father speaks finally. "No Rias, we are the only ones he would approach in regards to the care of this human. As such we said yes after listening to the story he told us and of course we did ask for and receive proof as such. The young man is all that survives of this family now and our friend would like to make sure he is taken care of. As for his expenses, they will be handled by Grayfia and a monthly allowance will be sent to his account. All we want for you and Akeno-chan to do is allow him to stay with you and to help him get acclimated to Kuoh Academy and the town."

"Then we will do as you ask Father. Is there anything we should know before we meet him?"

The question brings a mixed reaction from the three adults. Rias's father and brother both hold back a chuckle, while Grayfia clicks her tongue in exasperation. Sensing something is being withheld, Akeno dares to ask.

"Is there something the matter Grayfia-sama?"

The silver-eyed woman glares at the two Gremory men as she answers bluntly. "Yes, beware of his manners. They are severely lacking."

"Come now my lovely wife." Sirzech says as he dodges her hand deftly. "He isn't that ill-mannered, just not used to nobility is his problem."

"I beg to differ Sirzech. I watched the same thing you and Lord Gremory did as well. His lack of tact and his utter disdain for his elders and superiors is horrifying. I can only hope your sister and Akeno-chan don't send him to oblivion for his impudence."

Shrugging his shoulders, the Maou looks at his sister and her queen again. "There is one last thing Rias, Akeno-chan. That is he must never see you using your powers, if he does you must not use any magic on him. As I said any more injury or shocks to his brain may cause irreversible damage to him."

"If that should occur, what do you want us to do brother?" Rias says with a small amount of worry.

"You will send me a message and I will take care of it Rias. It is very important that we let this human live as normal a life as possible. I know this will be very hard for you and peerage but I must insist that you try to do your best."

Sighing heavily, Rias asks one last question of her brother. "Is there anything else we should know Oniisama?"

"Yes, he will be arriving at your school tomorrow and his belongings will be delivered to your house then as well Rias. We are counting on you and Akeno to do this for us."

Akeno and Rias both get up and bow to the three elder Devils before Akeno creates a magic circle and transports them back to Kuoh Academy.

Frowning Lord Gremory looks at his son and daughter-in-law. "I'm not sure if they are up to this Sirzech. What happens if **they** find out who he really is?"

Sirzech looks at his father and responds in a serious manner. "Then we will show them why our enemies fear us and our Power of Destruction Father. We owe this young man and his family for failing in their protection all those years ago. I will not let it happen again."

XXXX

Akeno is standing at one of the windows in homeroom with Rias as they watch the courtyard full of students going their way to class for the last semester of the year. Watching her crimson-haired friend intently, she notices Rias chewing her bottom lip as she waits for the announcement from the principle. Today they are going to finally meet the human that has the Gremory Clan bending over backwards to help. She sighs as she goes back to staring out the window as well where she sees their first-year member Yuuto Kiba as he walks with a pack of fan girls behind him.

She laughs silently as she watches him do his best to ignore the seven or so girls' right behind him as he makes his way to his own homeroom. She waves when he notices her and Rias standing at the window looking over the first boys ever to come to Kuoh Academy. None have caught her attention, most being intimated by the beautiful teenagers that make up a majority of the school's population. Well the three do promise to offer some entertainment at least, the Three Hentai, as the girls call them already. Hopefully their new roommate will be different than all the other boys and change that.

Soon a familiar presence makes her way to the two girls at the window. Souna Shitori with her black hair and glasses covered violet eyes let them know that it won't be long before Rias has to meet with the new student. Coming to a stop next to the other two devils, Souna quietly speaks to them.

"I saw your new housemate Rias and I must say he is quite the specimen." A blush actually adorns the usually serious class-rep's face.

Rias can't help herself as she whispers back. "Well what does he look like Sōna?"

At hearing her real name, the girl decides to bait her friend some. "I think it would be best for you to see for yourself Rias. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise your brother and Grayfia-sama have arranged for you and Akeno-chan."

"Ara, ara Souna that's not kind. Holding out like that is very unsporting of you." Akeno says while smirking at the class-rep and future heir of the Sitri Clan.

Still blushing, the hidden devil turns towards her fellow devils and gives them a wink. "All I can say is this. He isn't like anyone I have ever met before Rias, Akeno-chan. He is definitely a man among boys."

Before anyone could speak a word, an announcement is made.

"Rias Gremory report to Principle Yamato's office. Rias Gremory report to Principle Yamato's office."

"Well Buchou I guess that is your cue to meet our housemate. I can't wait to see what he looks like now." Akeno's eyes glinting dangerously.

"Have fun Rias, I'm sure you and Akeno-chan will need it. By the by, if you ever tire of him, let me know. I…WILL…TAKE…HIM…GLADLY."

Both Akeno and Rias can only stare at her as she walks away to join with her own queen, Tsubaki Shinra, at her desk. They see her bend down and whisper into the queen's ear and both begin to giggle as they turn to look back at their friends and rivals. Akeno sighs as she grabs her Master by her shoulders and starts pushing her towards the door.

"It can't be that bad Buchou, let's just do as Sirzech-sama has asked and get this over with. I will take notes while you get this Ichigo. So take your time."

Nodding as she walks out the door, Rias can only wonder if her friend is joking or being serious. She has never seen Sōna ever act the way she just did. If it wasn't logical, she usually had nothing to do with it. As she walks down the hallway towards the principle's office, she has to deal with the many admirers both female and male. Putting on a genuine smile, all she can do is try and feel happy as she walks the hallways. This school and her home in the human world are the only two places she can feel happy and be herself. When she is at home in the underworld, she has to be the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, a fake model of happiness when in the presence of other nobles.

Now that her family has arranged her marriage to Riser Phenex, all she has left is school and a hope that a miracle will occur or else she will have to marry that pig of a man. For a second a frown forms on her face thinking about the first time she met the overbearing man. He was standing with both his sister and his queen at a formal dinner party and she had to watch as he felt up each member of his peerage. It was a few weeks after that first meeting her family informed her that he would be her future husband. No matter what she said to them that night, they wouldn't budge, saying that they had already agreed to the marriage. The only concession she got was that the marriage wouldn't be until after she graduated from University.

Before she knew it, Rias was standing in front of the principle's office in no time. Knocking first and then entering after an older woman's voice told her to come in, Rias doesn't see anyone other than the secretary at her desk. The woman while typing doesn't even look up as she motions for Rias to enter Principle Yamato's office. Knocking before entering the room, she can't see anything of the new student as he sits in a high-back chair opposite of Yamato-sensei desk. Soon that changes as she finally makes her way to the second chair and comes even with it and the other chair's occupant.

She does everything she can to keep from exclaiming as she sets her eyes upon Ichigo Shiba for the first time. The first thing she notices is his bright orange hair that sits on top of a well-defined face. His face is richly defined, not an ounce of fat evident as his chest bulges against the white shirt he is wearing is anything to go by. His jacket is casually laying over one of the arms of the chair he is sitting in. Her next impression comes as he stands to greet her; he seems to tower over her at just over two meters. As he stands she finally gets to see his eyes, his brown orbs searing into her soul, as he gives a small bow in greeting. As she extends her hands, she can't but help but think one thing.

'Oh my God! He's hot!' She winces slightly but suffers the pain of using HIS name.

"Ichigo Shiba." His baritone voice finally snaps her out of her stupor.

"Ah sorry, Rias Gremory." She replies.

The man sitting behind the desk finally speaks to the two teens. "Now I understand Gremory-chan that Shiba-kun will be staying with you and Himejima-chan for the time being. I am aware of his medical condition, so if there is an emergency we have his medical records from your family. Also he will be in all of your classes this year as well. So why don't you escort him to his first class and get him up to speed with our fine school."

"Hai Yamato-sensei. Shiba-kun if you will, follow me please."

"Sure."

After leaving the office, Rias decides she is taking the long way back to class so she can ask her new housemate a few questions.

"So Shiba-k…"

"It's Ichigo."

"Huh?"

The male walking next to her glances at her as he walks beside her easily. "Ichigo is fine."

"Okay then Ichigo. I've been told that you are recovering from a head injury." She says as they walk the now deserted halls.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't really remember anything. All I know is that I woke up in an Austrian hospital. I don't even remember how I got there or what I was doing. The only thing I remember was my name and I was a second year in high school. The only other thing is I have a guardian that lives in Japan who came for me as soon as I was well enough to travel. We had to take a train from Austria all the way to the coast of China, and then a private charter took us the rest of the way. Something about the air pressure could cause me to relapse into a coma."

Just as the two pass a window, Rias looks up at her taller companion head and has to yet again suppress her delight towards her new roommate. His orange hair lights up brightly like spun gold as the sun's light filters through his spiky locks. Turning her head forward and hoping he doesn't see the red bleeding into her cheeks, she distracts him with yet another question.

"So Ichigo, are you okay with staying with me for a few months until the doctors clear you?"

The young man looks at his guide and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "It doesn't bother me Gremory-san. It's what my guardian has arranged for me because he can't take care of me himself. His job has him traveling all the time and according to him, your family and his are close. So I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Tsk, tsk Ichigo. If I have to call you Ichigo then you must call me Rias. I insist." She says while a smile forms on her face.

"Okay then Rias. So is there anything I should be aware of? This is a new school for me, so I'd like to know if there any quirks or social taboos I need to know about."

"Nothing major Ichigo, except that the male to female ratio is very lopsided, this used to be an all-girls private academy up until last year. So there are not many boys who qualified to get in this year."

Ichigo looks down at Rias with a raised eyebrow. "How many boys are there exactly to girls?"

"Oh I guess for every boy there are about thirty girls give or take." She replies with a grin at seeing his face go blank.

Soon they pass the first set of girls as they walk down the opposite of the hall and Ichigo gets a hint of exactly who Rias is to the school.

"Did you see that? Rias-sempai is with a hottie too."

"AWW! Why does she get him?"

"Is his hair really that color or do you think he dyes it?"

Rias wants to laugh as she sees his calm demeanor rapidly gaining a scowl on his face, which she finds looks cute on him oddly. Taking an extra hallway, she leads him away from their class by taking the Northern stairs instead of the Southern set. Gaining an extra few minutes she accidentally passes Yuuto's classroom and sees him stepping just out of his room.

"Ah Buchou, I didn't see you." The young blonde-hair male says.

Both Rias and Ichigo stop as she introduces the older male to the younger one. "Yuuto Kiba this is Ichigo Shiba. Ichigo this is Yuuto."

"How do you do Shiba-sempai?" Yuuto says as he sticks his hand out.

Taking the hand of Yuuto, Ichigo answers honestly. "I am doing as well as I can Yuuto, and Ichigo is fine."

As they release hands, a new face appears behind Yuuto and the others. The brown-hair male goes wide eyed as he sees Rias and Ichigo standing in the hallways. Ichigo shifts to stand in front of Rias as he sees the new male's eyes never go above her chest. An odd feeling takes over Ichigo as he glares at the first year student.

"Hey, her eyes are not on her chest asshole, I suggest you look up more." His tone allows no argument.

"Ah sorry. I'll be on my way then. Sorry." The boy begins to sprint down the hallway, sending a glance over his shoulder as he rounds the corner.

"Yuuto who was that just now?" Rias asks as her eyes follow the boy until he disappears.

Scratching the back of his head, the blonde boy chuckles as he looks down the same hallway the boy ran down. "I think his name is Issei Hyoudou Buchou. He is part of that 'crowd'."

Ichigo however is glaring in the same direction. He shakes his head wondering why that just bothered him; an odd feeling had come over him as he saw the boy leering at the crimson beauty who is escorting him to class. He turns back around and stands there listening to the young woman as she speaks to the other student.

"Well Yuuto, Ichigo and I have to get to class. I'll see you at club after school, okay?"

"Of course Buchou. Nice meeting you Ichigo."

"Yeah same here."

Rias takes Ichigo's arm and once again begins to lead him towards the stairway when she hears a question coming from the taller man.

"Why did he call you Buchou? Are you in a club?" He asks.

"That's because I am the president of the Occult Research Club Ichigo. We search the local towns for ghost stories to see if they are real or not. I was able to get it reinstated my first year here because I have a fascination with them. What about you Ichigo, do you believe in ghosts?"

Shaking his head while walking, he answers. "Nah. Don't believe in the afterlife."

Quirking an eyebrow at that, she smiles at him. "Well maybe you should go with us one time, just to see maybe."

"Sure, if I got nothing better to do, why not."

"Good, you'll have a lot of fun, I guarantee it Ichigo."

Coming to the stairway they begin their ascent up Rias looks again at Ichigo, she wonders why he did what he did so she asks him about it.

"Ichigo, I know we just met but why did you do that to the first year?"

Ichigo stops and looks at Rias with disbelief in his eyes as he talks. "You're kidding right? You didn't see how hard he was staring at your breast just then did you?"

'Wow, I've never had anyone defend me like that except my peerage.'

"Well I get that all the time Ichigo; I guess it doesn't bother me as much any more. But thank you for what you did." Rias says as she gives him a smile.

Grunting before starting back up the stairs, she gets a surprise with his next comment. "If it happens again when I'm around, I'll run them off again Rias."

"My own knight in shining armour then Ichigo, I'm flattered." She giggles as they make it to the top of the stairs.

Soon they are walking down the long hallway and it hits Ichigo as to where their class is. He gives his guide a look and sees her smiling right back at him when he sees their class is right next to a stairway closer to the principle's office. He stands outside shaking his head, while Rias goes in and gives her sensei his paperwork. Soon a female voice asks him to come in after telling the class that they have a new transfer student joining the class. As he walks in, he immediately sees he is the only male in the class, and the only empty seat happens to be by the window right next to Rias.

The teacher hands him a piece of chalk so he can write his name on the blackboard. After he is done he turns around and makes his formal introduction to the class.

"Hello my name is Ichigo Shiba. I hope we get along and we can take care of each other." That is the wrong thing to say he finds out.

"Yeah, you can take care of me all night Ichi-kun."

"Ehmm, Berry-tan you look delicious."

"Even if you dye your hair, I like what you are offering."

Thankfully a voice saves him as Rias suddenly voices her objection. "Ichigo is staying with my family."

Soon a chorus of groans and complaints are heard from the female students. Except three he notices right away. The first is the one sitting directly behind Rias. He sees her black hair is tied back into a simple pony-tail and it reaches almost to her feet. Her violet eyes are slightly lidded as she looks him over from the feeling he gets. Next to her and one seat behind is another black-haired girl wearing a pair of oval-shaped glasses that don't hide her contemplating violet eyes. The last girl is directly next to her in the next row; her square rimmed glasses also don't hide her heterochromatic eyes, one being light brown the other violet like the other two. She also has black hair as do most of the girls in his class have.

"Ichigo please take a seat by Rias and we can continue our lesson." His new homeroom teacher says.

Nodding and then making his way down the last row, he feels almost every set of eyes on him, including his sensei as he catches her watching as he sits down. Internally smirking, he takes out a notebook and a pen and begins to copy the notes from the board. A hand touches his and when he looks over he sees Rias mouth to him.

'Don't let it bother you too much; they'll stay away from you now.' Her smile makes him nod back to her and soon the class picks up and he is lost in his writing.

XXXX

The lunch bell rings and Ichigo leans back stretching his arms high over his head, not realizing once again he is on display until his crimson-haired shield stands up and puts an immediate end to it with a glare. Once she does that, it will spread that he is off-limits, at least she hopes. Turning back she can see him packing his books away and looking up at her from his seat.

"Ah Rias can you take me to the cafeteria, I didn't have time to stop for a bento."

She grabs his arm and pulls him from his seat as she guides him from the classroom. Right behind them are the three girls he had noticed earlier that had watched him differently than the rest of the class.

"Buchou are you going to introduce us properly?" Akeno asks with a hint of jealousy as she walks behind the two.

"Yes Rias, you should show some proper etiquette with our newest student." Souna says with a smirk.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she turns on the three following them and in a very hard voice she replies. "I was going to do so once we got to the cafeteria and allowed him to at least be sitting. But if you insist, Ichigo this is Souna Shitori, Akeno Himejima and Tsubaki Shinra."

"Ah nice to meet you all." Ichigo says as he stands next to the fuming Rias.

"Nice to meet you as well Ichigo-kun, I'm Rias's vice-president for the Occult Club." Akeno chimes in as she extends her hand for him.

Shaking her hand and then shaking Souna and finally Tsubaki's hand, he gives a quick glance at his informal guide to see her eyes narrowing dangerously for some reason. Instinctively he backs up a step and waits for her to blow. He isn't too far off his mark.

"Akeno, keep your hands off him. He is still recovering and I don't think your ideas of fun would be beneficial to him, do you?"

Pouting at that, the secret sadist rebuts. "But Buchou you are already…"

A stare-down begins between the two best friends at that point. Rias wins.

"Fine you can have him for now Buchou, but sooner or later…" Akeno says in a sing-song voice as she walks around Ichigo, sliding a finger down the length of his arm. "I'm your other roommate Ichigo; I hope you and I can become good friends as well."

"Akeno." A now villainous Rias as she voices her objections.

"Ara, ara Buchou don't you think we should get to lunch now?" The smile reminds Ichigo of a shark circling a drowning man.

A sudden jerk on his arm has Ichigo once again moving down the hallway. The mutterings coming from the crimson head of hair next to him and her choice of words even has him trying to stifle his laughter for her imaginative vocabulary. Deciding it would be best to appease his new roommates, he finds that keeping quiet is the best course of action. However his smile becomes a scowl as the passing comments to his current piece of decoration hanging off his arm makes him a fearsome sight. Together the hallway clears a path for the five students all the way to the cafeteria. No one wants to make the scowling red or orange even more pissed than they seem to be already.

As soon as Ichigo enters the cafeteria almost every head swivels towards them to see the number one, two, three and four school idols with the newest male student. Everyone collectively groans when they see him arm and arm with Rias Gremory as they make their way to the lunch line. Soon the talking starts up again and most of the student-body wisely ignores the normally smiling Crimson Princess and her entourage. Glancing down at the food seems to have a positive effect on Ichigo as he sees a lot of Japanese cuisine being served. After eating out of store-bought bentos, he is really happy to see fresh cooked food finally.

Once he fills his plate he follows Rias and Akeno to a window table and sits down to eat.

"Itadakimasu." He says quietly to himself.

The first few minutes are spent in silence as he eats before Akeno picks up her chopsticks and asks her first question. "So Ichigo how is your first day going so far?"

Swallowing first and then he answers. "It's okay I guess, I don't think I'll have a problem catching up it looks like. Most of the subjects are like my old school, if I could remember it at least."

Rias gives him a look before she jumps in with the next question. "So is there anything you need to tell us about your condition other than what your guardian included in his letter to us?"

"Nope, not that I know of. Listen Rias, Akeno don't treat me like an invalid please; I've had enough of that the past few months already. Between the doctors and nurses, I was getting pretty sick of the looks of pity and false words of sympathy from them. So please treat me normally."

"Sorry Ichigo, we didn't mean to. Your guardian left pretty vague instructions but he wanted us to keep you out of any of the clubs that are physical for the time being. Other than that, he didn't leave anything more specific." Rias says to him between bites.

"I see, thanks then for helping out. I really can't tell you anything honestly. The first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital with doctors and nurses speaking a language I didn't know. It took them two days to find a translator for me and then it was two weeks later I found out I was in an accident from my guardian. He told me I had been on holiday and fell off a steep cliff while I was walking a mountain trail. That's all I know from that point, anything before is a blank slate."

Akeno gives a predatory look that Rias knows all-to-well but can't stop her queen. "Well then we will just have to make sure your new memories are…memorable then Ichi-kun." She finishes by licking her straw slowly.

"Akeno, what did I say?" Rias voice once again regaining her earlier venom.

"Buchou I was just saying that he shouldn't have to worry about bad memories when he starts living with us."

Ichigo watches with amusement as the crimson-haired Rias duels with her best friend, the black-haired Akeno, over what is to be deemed proper or not. Soon the argument causes him to break out in a chuckle as they start listing the bad habits each of them have. Then they begin reminding each other of the practical jokes they have played on each other. He almost spits out his tea when one brings up one the oldest and funniest but also messiest jokes. He forgot that plastic wrap and toilet seats don't mix well.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Hey are you there Ichigo?" Rias is in his face when he realizes he must have zoned out.

Not moving an inch, he looks into her blue-green eyes and finds himself staring deep into them. "Ah sorry Rias, I guess listening to you was helping me feel normal. Sorry."

Sitting back down, Rias keeps her eye on him as he sits there eating. A ghost of a smile forms on his face as he looks between the two girls. She blushes as does her queen when she also sees his smile.

'He is so hot/ I can't wait for tonight.'

XXXX

Rias stares out the window at the top of the center stairwell, she is watching Ichigo as he walks towards the gate, satchel in hand as he reads a piece of paper. The direction to their house was well written by Yuuto so he wouldn't get lost hopefully, but in case she had Yuuto write all of their phone numbers down on it, just in case. Soon her queen is standing behind her, as is the class-rep, Souna, as well as Tsubaki.

"So Rias what do you think?" Souna says as she joins her rival at the window.

Not blinking or moving, Rias sighs. "I don't know Sōna. He is friendly enough and he isn't having trouble with the school work, but there is just something off with him. I admit he is handsome but there this underlying vibe I'm getting from him. The last thing that bothers me, for someone with a serious head injury, I haven't seen a scar."

"Well tonight you and Akeno-chan will get better answers. I suspect once he is living with you, he'll relax and his true colors will show." The serious-minded woman says.

"I hope he isn't a danger to Koneko-chan, she is very young." Rias says as she watches Ichigo disappear around the wall.

"I would feel sorry for him then. Koneko is very strong; no human should be able to harm her."

"Hopefully he proves himself. I asked him to pick her up from middle school and escort her home. I left a message with the school telling them someone new would be picking her up today."

Sōna then spots Rias's familiar making her way out the gate as well, following discretely behind the young man. She gives a sideways glance at the Clan Heiress with a small amount of respect. At least she has someone watching over him even if she can't be there; someone will be there as back-up for the young neko.

"I'm not a complete fool Sōna." Rias says with a smirk.

"I never said that Rias."

"But you were thinking it."

"Come Tsubaki, we have a student council meeting to attend. Rias, Akeno-chan."

Akeno bows slightly to the two departing teenage women. Turning back to her Master, she speaks up.

"Are you sure of this Rias? I mean we are supposed to watch over him for your brother and father."

Finally leaving the window and heading down the stairwell with Akeno following in her wake, Rias softly speaks. "I have a feeling Akeno that Ichigo Shiba is more than what he appears to be, but I don't think he will harm us. I have this feeling that he is a good person, even for a human he is very nice."

"At least we get to see what he is like when we aren't around." Akeno speaks up.

"It should be interesting to see how he reacts to Koneko."

"I think he will melt just like everyone else."

XXXX

Ichigo stood scowling as the woman in the front office was lecturing him on his hair. After getting lost twice going to the middle school, he finally made it twenty minutes late only to run into the woman now hovering before him.

"Now young man, as soon as you get home, you will remove that dye and present yourself with your proper hair color next time you pick up Tōjō-chan. Do you understand me?" The demon-looking woman says while tapping her foot impatiently.

His last nerve finally fraying at the five-minute tirade pushes him over the edge. "I'm only going to say this once sensei; this is my real hair color, if you don't believe me how about I show you proof." He slowly begins to reach for the front of his pants.

That shuts the woman up quickly as well as makes her mouth gape. "H...Ho…How dare you say that! You can't do that here, are you some sort of hentai!?"

Smirking, Ichigo decides to push her buttons once last time as he pulls out his wallet. "I'm not the one whose mind is in the gutter **sensei**. But I think I should report your comment to the staff, I am sure when I tell them what you said it will look negatively on you when I know I meant my ID."

Koneko Tōjō is watching with hidden interest. Rias's familiar had snuck her way into the school once she was sure Ichigo wasn't going to get lost so close to the school; and informed her that her new housemate was on his way. When she first saw him, she couldn't help the blush that formed, her oniisan was indeed handsome. Also despite his appearance he was quite kind to her when he first apologized to her for being late, at least until Hikō-sensei spotted him. Then his kindness evaporated rapidly as she began to speak down to him, his eyes narrowing in anger as she called him a delinquent, questioning him on why he was at the middle school. But once he had enough, she despite being young, knew what his innuendo really meant. She held her humor back, while keeping her innocence face in place as she watches Hikō-sensei sputter her denials out.

"I did no such thing young man. I'll have you…"

"I don't care if you think you are all high and mighty, you accuse me of dying my hair without proof and when I do tell you I have proof, you automatically assume I was going to do something like that. I hope you can explain yourself to your superiors, I'm sure Tōjō-chan will prove an excellent witness against your accusations." Ichigo said while drawing closer to the now flustered Hikō.

Her eyes begin darting between Ichigo and Koneko, who makes the choice easy when she grabs Ichigo's hand and steps behind him, acting if she is hiding. Hikō's eyes get wide as she sees she won't win now that the middle-schooler has chosen to stand with the orange-haired man standing in front of her with accusatory eyes.

"Very well Shiba-san. I will accept your explanation, but if I find out you're lying, I will see that you are punished severely."

"Come on Tōjō-chan, let's get going." He turns and starts to walk away with her still holding his hand.

A few minutes later, they are away from the school when Ichigo lets out a relieved sigh. "Next time Koneko, make sure you wait outside the gates, I don't want to run into the dragon lady again if I can help it."

"Next time, don't be late bakamono." She admonishes him lightly.

Running his hand through his hair, he huffs out irritably back. "Yeah, yeah sorry about that, I got lost a few times. I am new to this place, so give me a break would ya?"

"This time I will oniisan, next time though I won't."

Looking down at the blonde hair girl still holding his hand, he has a flash of a different face.

'_Ichi-nii can we go for ice cream?_'

'_Sure we can…_'

Then the name eludes him as he continues to stare at Koneko. She notices his staring which makes her squint. "Are you sure you're not one of those oniisan? I don't want to be holding the hand of a lollicon."

As soon as she says that he just looks at her in utter disbelief. "What makes you think that!?"

"You're staring oniisan."

"Sorry Koneko, it's just that for a second I was on the verge of remembering something." He sighs as they continue down the street. "Déjà vu maybe."

Koneko grips his hand tighter when she hears the longing in his voice; he might act tough, but when he spoke just now, he was filled with loss. "Come on oniisan, we can stop on the way home. I want to get some sweets at the shouten nearby."

She steers the two of down a familiar street not far from the house. Soon she is front of a beautiful traditional building; it's décor from the early Edo period, the sign over head proclaiming the largest selection of sweets from across the world. Ichigo opens the door and lets the younger girl to enter before he follows inside. Spotting a place for their shoes, he kicks his off and grabs a pair of disposable slippers and follows Koneko inside. Watching her, he guesses she comes here a lot when the store's proprietor greets her by name. Deciding he might want something himself, he gets lost down an adjoining aisle. Soon he finds the chocolate aisle and an urge comes over him as he picks out a variety of items.

"Oniisan are you done yet?" Koneko asks when she joins him.

"Yeah, I've never seen this many different kinds of chocolates. I guess you come here a lot?"

Shaking her head as she holds up a full cart of sweets makes Ichigo laugh as he gently grabs the cart and walks up to the counter. Placing his items next to hers, he starts to take out his wallet when the old man behind the counter holds his hand up.

"No need young man, she has a tab here that Gremory-sama pays once a month. Thank you for the thought but there is not need."

"You sure? I don't want to presume." Ichigo gives the man a stare.

"I'm sure…"

"Sorry, Ichigo Shiba."

"Shiba-sama, its okay. We'll just add your purchase as well, so please take care."

"Fine, but it's just Ichigo." He says as he picks up the now packaged goods.

"Well Ichigo, please take care of Koneko. She is one of my best customers."

Looking down, he sees the blonde smiling at the old man. "Thank you Kazuhiro-san."

Holding out a piece of hard candy, he smiles as he speaks to her. "Seems like you got yourself a strong oniisan now Koneko-chan."

Looking up at Ichigo to see him smiling again, she can't help her own smile as she replies back. "I just met him today Kazuhiro-san but he is very nice. Thank you for the candy."

"Don't plan on eating anything else until after dinner Koneko." Ichigo says as he walks towards the door.

"On second thought, maybe not." Koneko says loudly, causing Ichigo to trip over nothing as he sends a glare back at her.

Laughing at the two, he waves them off and watches as they leave the store. Turning to a shadow that begins to morph into Rias's familiar he informs it. "Tell your mistress, they are on their way home."

Bowing the familiar disappears.

XXXX

Following Koneko, Ichigo realizes they are in a very exclusive neighborhood. Very few houses line the street they are walking down and most of what he can see over the walls or fences shows they are very European looking in style. Soon the young preteen leads Ichigo to a gated house surrounded by a tall brick wall. At the gate, Koneko punches in a security code and soon a smaller gate opens next to the main gate. Shaking his head at the security, he follows behind her and stops dead when the house comes into view.

"What in the world!?" Ichigo blurts out as he sees the three-story house in front of him.

It easily covers a few thousand square feet from what he can see. Not many houses other than the mansions he remembers seeing on his way back to Japan could compare. The front lawn looks lush; the huge water fountain serves as an aeration system as well for the koi pond that stretches along most of the front of the house, giving it a moat like appearance. The front has six Roman columns that are evenly spaced along the high eve that give the house a Pantheon look. Huge windows line the entire first floor and smaller ones line the two higher floors all with lights brightly lit in the middle of each.

Shaking his head, he continues up the stepping-stones until he's next to Koneko, who doesn't make a move. He is about to ask her what she's doing when the door opens and a young woman greets them.

"Welcome home Tōjō-sama, Shiba-sama." The woman wearing a typical black and white maid's uniform.

"Hello Harumi-san." The young neko says as she walks into the genkan. She takes her shoes off and grabs her house slippers and waits for Ichigo.

"Ah, I don't have any house shoes Harumi." He says as he sits down to take his shoes off.

The maid walks up to the wall and pulls out a pair of grey slippers and hands them to Ichigo. "Here you go Shiba-sama, these are yours. Gremory-sama gave us a list of items you will need for your stay. Everything else has already been delivered to your room. I can show you before or after dinner Shiba-sama."

"Ah before dinner is fine. I don't want to try to put away my stuff on a full stomach."

Nodding in agreement, Harumi replies back. "Then please follow me Ichigo-sama."

"Ichigo's fine Harumi."

He watches as her eyes go wide scandalously. "Ichigo-sama that's not allowed. You're a guest of Gremory-sama and as such you are to be treated as your station demands it to be."

"And if I demand to be called just Ichigo, then what Harumi?"

She looks between him and Koneko a few times before she settles back on him. "Is that your wish Ichigo-sama?"

"Yes, just Ichigo."

"As you wish Ichigo. Then if you will, please follow me and I will show you your room now." She steps to the side and motions with her out-stretched arm towards a pair of spiraling staircases.

Following Harumi up the stairway to the second floor, he is soon led to a room two doors down on the right side of the hallway. The maid stops and waits for Ichigo to stop before she opens it for him and gestures him inside. As soon as he does he stops, then stares at his new room in shock.

"Ah, you sure this is mine Harumi?"

Harumi peeks around the corner and looks around before she answers. "Yes Ichigo, this is your room as Gremory-sama stated to me earlier. Is there a problem?"

"No, its just I didn't expect all of this." He gestures to the contents of his room.

In the middle is a king-size bed covered in satin sheets and a heavy quilt. On one side of the room is a large cherry wood desk with a brand-new laptop sitting on top. Next to the desk is a large bookshelf filled with books and spots for his music. On the opposite wall is a new LCD television with a complete entertainment center. Finally he sees his own bath through a open door towards the back of his room.

"I would have been fine with a futon and small sitting desk Harumi."

Harumi bows again to him and offers him an explanation. "Ichigo our instructions were very specific as to what we had to furnish your room. If this displeases you, we can make other arrangements."

"No, I guess if this is what you were told to do, its fine. Thanks Harumi."

Bowing once again the young maid starts to close the door, as she does so she informs him. "Dinner will be at seven Ichigo, do you need us to send someone for you or will you eat in your room?"

"No, I'll be down."

"Very well."

"Wait. Will it be just me and Koneko or will Rias and Akeno be there as well?"

"Gremory-sama and Himejima-sama may attend. It will depend on when they come home from their club activities."

"I see. Thanks Harumi."

As soon as the door closes, Ichigo looks over at the few boxes that hold all of his possessions. Two boxes contain his clothes, the others his few books and his collection of music. Taking his time, he finishes in less than an hour putting his clothes away in the walk-in closet, where he finds twice as many clothes already hanging up or folded-up on shelves. He looks at them and sees that who ever shopped for him got not only his sizes right, but his tastes as well. Soon he is done unpacking all of his boxes and sees he has time for a quick shower. Looking around he finds a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt to change into afterwards.

'I guess this is my new home.'

XXXX

"Oniisan? Oniisan are you awake?" Koneko asks as she slowly opens the door to Ichigo's room. Stepping inside, she sees him on his bed sleeping, a pair of earbuds hanging out.

Walking up to his sleeping form, she decides to wake him the quickest way possible. She jumps on his bed, landing right next to him. In an instant she regrets her decision as he grabs her around her waist and flips her to her back with him hovering over her. His eyes glazed over slightly as he stares down at her. After a few seconds, his eyes return to normal and a look of fear appears on his face.

"Koneko are you okay? I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry." He jumps off of her and falls of to the side of his bed in his hurry to get away.

'Fast.' It's all she can think as she slowly gets up and looks down at him on the floor.

"I'm sorry oniisan, I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you sure you're okay Koneko."

"Yes, I'm fine oniisan. I just wanted to wake you up for dinner. Harumi-san tried earlier but you didn't answer, so she thought you might be asleep. She was correct."

"Sorry, I must have been more tired than I thought. Again I'm sorry for that Koneko."

She gives him a blank stare before she climbs off his bed and walks over him on her way to the door. "Come on oniisan, Buchou and Akeno-chan are waiting for us downstairs."

Slowly getting up to his feet, he looks at the emotionless little girl with a hint of guilt. As he starts to follow her voice intercepts his thoughts.

"Oniisan, don't worry so much about what happened just now, I'm fine."

Ichigo cracks a smile then. "As long as you're sure Koneko."

"I'm sure oniisan." She walks away, her smile hidden from him.

XXXX

Rias and Akeno are sitting at the dinner table, waiting for both Koneko and Ichigo to arrive for dinner. Both of them were looking forward to dinner finally after a long night of contract requests. Soon the sounds of two sets of footsteps make their way to the dining room, announcing the arrival of the two other housemates. Koneko arrives first, with Ichigo just behind her. Koneko sits down next to Akeno, while Rias pats the seat next to her for Ichigo.

"Good evening Rias-sama, Akeno-chan." The young neko says as she sits.

"Hey Rias, Akeno."

Akeno smiles as the two sit down. "Hello Koneko-chan, hello Ic..hi..kun…" As she does so, her eyes become half-lidded and a seductive smile forms.

As Ichigo stares at the dark-haired girl, he feels the air stir as the woman next to him makes her displeasure known again. "AAKKEENNOO! What have I said about that!?"

"But Buchou I didn't do anything…yet."

"That is what I'm worried about Akeno. I won't have you acting in such a manner. He just got here today and needs time to recover. So as of today, you will keep your mitts off of him. Understand?"

Placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, the sadistic Queen agrees. "Fufufu, I understand Buchou. You want Ichi-kun all to yourself."

Ichigo only looks between the two feuding teens and turns his attentions to the youngest member. "Is it always like this Koneko?"

"Only when a man is involved oniisan. You are that man now." She says as she waits for dinner.

"Hey!/ Hey!" Two voices objecting together.

Ichigo can only laugh at the two women he now lives with. They both turn their attentions towards him and a questioning look is sent his way from the crimson princess.

"Sorry Rias, Akeno but it's been awhile since people acted normal around me."

"I see." Rias replies coolly.

Akeno takes the opening given to her. "Well Ichi-kun, if you want I can show you around town later."

"Ah, thanks Akeno, I'd like that." Ichigo says while keeping an eye on the woman next to him.

A smile forms on her face as she turns to her queen and again makes her anger known again. "Akeno, a word with you in private if you don't mind."

Getting up the two other women leave the room. Ichigo looks at Koneko, who sits unfazed by the situation. She glances at him and shrugs her shoulders. The two sit silently as they wait for the staff to begin serving dinner. Just as the first trays are brought in, the two women return from the other room, each looking a little worse for wear. Ichigo shoots the neko a look in question. She again shrugs.

'Well Amyntas, you certainly picked a lively group for me to live with, you old goat.'

Soon the other two sit back down and act as if nothing even happened. Rias and Akeno were both sending playful glares at one another across the table, while Koneko eats as if nothing is amiss. Ichigo however was just enjoying himself, between the antics of his two housemates and the quiet little girl across from him, he felt only one thing. Normal.

"Ichigo how was your first day?" Rias ask between bites.

Sipping some tea first, he answers truthfully. "Well to be honest, I was getting a little annoyed by the fan-girls. You think they never saw a guy before or something."

"That's because most haven't been to school with any male other than family Ichi-kun. This is the first year of integration between boys and girls at Kuoh Academy. You are even more special because all the other boys are only first years. You're a….anomaly." Akeno says as she puts rice on Koneko's plate.

"Oh, I guess that is why I found my shoe locker stuff then. Anyway you two can spread the word I'm not interested in dating right now, you know the memory thing could be a bitch later on if I find out I'm engaged or something." He can't hide his smirk at seeing the shocked looks that show on both the older girls faces.

"Ichigo are you engaged?" Rias asks breathlessly.

Shrugging his shoulders like his little kohai he begins. "Don't know. I wouldn't put past my guardian to do something like that to me. He is pretty old-fashioned about things like that. Something about continuing the family line or something like that. I guess since I'm the last of my family, he's afraid of it dying out. Only thing is, if I do marry, it will be for love."

Rias can only look at her plate with jealousy. She wants what he has, a choice. A hand touches her leg under the table making her look up to see her queen giving her a look of hopefulness. Nodding her head back to her queen, she slowly begins to eat again when Koneko asks a surprising question.

"Oniisan, did you really have proof? Or did you bluff her?"

"Bluff? Proof? What are you talking about Koneko-chan?" The black-haired girl says while looking at the young neko with faked curiosity.

"Oniisan was late today and the dragon lady yelled at him. Called him a delinquent and accused him of dyeing his hair. He said he had proof but what ever he did made her get really angry at him."

Ichigo shoots the young blonde an accusatory look, before turning to see a look on his new roommate's face. "I was late and I ran into this teacher, who got on my nerves, so I…I…"

"You what Ichigo?" Rias asks.

"I…"

"He pulled his wallet out of his front pocket and she got mad at him."

This made both the crimson and black-haired girl choke on their food then. Akeno smiles her seductive way once again. Rias has a look of amusement dancing across hers. Ichigo closes his eyes as he grimaces.

"Look I was late and she just started on me and I lost my patience with her, so I did something to throw her off and she DID take it the wrong way. It's not my fault!"

Rias lays her hand on his and immediately feels flushed, while it looks rough, she felt a 'warmth' flowing through it. She takes a calming breath that neither Akeno nor Koneko miss.

"I'm not that I'm mad Ichigo, just surprised you would do something like that."

He snorts then. "Good for a second I thought you would yell at me and it's only my first day here. But to be honest it just came to me to do it. I'm sorry if I'm going to get Koneko in trouble, if she does I'll take the blame."

"I think it will be okay Ichigo. If anything does come of it, I'll let my father handle it. But I see you and Koneko are fine and that's all that matters. So can I ask if you will be able to walk her to school then from now on?"

The neko whispers softly then. "I'd like that oniisan."

"I don't see why not. Anything to help repay you for your family's kindness for letting me stay here Rias."

The heiress then gives him a smile that makes his heart skip a beat. 'What was that?'

The rest of dinner was spent on getting Ichigo caught up with school work and talking about the local attractions of the town. Soon he had two tours lined up, one with Akeno tomorrow after school and the second with Rias on Sunday coming. Soon they all said their good-nights so they could finish their own home-work and get ready for the next day. Ichigo however had an itch and decided to take a walk. After putting on a pair of sneakers, he grabs his headphones and iPod putting them in the pocket of his light jacket. Walking out the front gate, he picked a direction and took off for a long night run.

Following behind him where several chibi demons belonging to Akeno, each tasked with different jobs as they followed the orange head as he started to eat the miles under his feet.

Akeno and Rias watched him remotely as he made his way around the neighborhood.

"Why do you think he is running so late Buchou?"

"His guardian said he likes the nights more since his accident. It seems he has been active at night for the last year or so before his accident."

"I wonder whose Clan his family served. It must be a very powerful one for your brother and father to take such measure to insure his well-being. This house being one of the few things I never would have thought we'd ever need."

"Mother said to keep him close to us, that he is a special person. She said she met someone who knew him before his accident. All the woman would say is this. 'He who protects' has never meant more to anyone than it does to him."

"Then why is he here Buchou? Why isn't he living where ever it is he came from?"

Closing her eyes, Rias could only answer what she knew. "His past has an end Akeno. All I know is that what ever happened to him had to have been very traumatic for him. All the woman asked was that he be kept safe at all costs."

"Then we shall attempt to make sure we keep our promise then Buchou." Akeno said as her chibi began to report back in.

XXXX

Music pumping through his headphones, Ichigo let the night surround him effortlessly, his legs carrying him along the miles without notice. He was lost in thought as he paid little attention to his surroundings, just concentrating on trying to remember his past like he did every time he ran. All he had of his memories was waking up in the hospital, his guardian coming for him not long after. Spending a month in the hospital and making it hard on the staff that did their best to keep him confined to a bed. He had a feeling his head injury was more than a simple fall but no matter what he did, nothing helped.

That was until he started running one night a little more than two weeks ago. Then all he felt was a familiar peace as he ran under the moon and stars, as if he had nothing to fear of the night. Since then, he made an effort to run at least five to seven miles a night regardless of the weather. If it brought him a sense of peace, then he would run. Tonight however was different, after giving up on trying to remember, he began to think about his new roommates. His guardian told them they were the children of clients he had served for a number of years and they had agreed that a man in the house would make them feel better that their kids were living alone.

That he did find strange but kept his opinion to himself, even after meeting the older brother of Rias a few days ago in Kyoto. His guardian Amyntas had arranged the meeting so that he could make a good impression on the other man. Not that it went well as he thought back. Ichigo had been up most of the night wandering around the ancient city and had not bothered to take his phone with him. When he got back to his hotel room, the grey-haired man with his piercing black eyes was upset with him. Not wanting to argue that he was feeling cooped-up, he simply went to bed, where he tossed all night, images kept flashing through his head. None of them had made any sense to him. The only one that kept reoccurring was the silhouettes of three people. He had no idea who they were but he knew they had to be important.

Soon he stops at an intersection and palms his face.

'Dammit, I'm lost…again.'

"Sir, can I help you?" Ichigo turns to see a very attractive woman holding what looks like a bunch of flyers standing nearby.

Running his hand through his hair, he looks around nervously before he asks. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kōbi Street is by chance?"

Giving him a smile, she points down a side street. "Follow that for a few blocks and you will be on Kōbi Street in no time."

Soon he his jogging his way down the alleyway, cutting across the blocks as he get closer to his destination, he was soon at dead sprint, making it back to the house before ten pm. Wiping the sweat from his eyes, he makes his to the gate when he stops and groans.

"Dammit, I forgot to ask how the hell to get back in."

He begins to look around the smaller gate until he finds what looks to be an intercom system. Pushing the green talk button, he waits until a familiar voice speaks to him. "Ichigo is that you?"

"Ah, yeah. I forgot to ask for the code to get back in, sorry if I woke you." He says with a bit of embarrassment.

"Enter four six three nine two nine Ichigo." He detects a bit of laughter in her voice at the end.

After punching in the code, the sound of the lock disengaging greets his ears. Pushing the gate open and making sure it's locked, he makes his way back to the house where a sight greets him, one he isn't ready for. Standing in the doorway is Rias wearing a simple red yukata and from the looks of it nothing else. He can also see she is eyeing as he walks closer to her, her eyes traveling up and down his sweating form and he stumbles the last part when he could have sworn she was licking her lips.

Cautiously he approaches her. "Rias?"

She simply opens the door wider for him to pass by her, as he does she whispers to him. "You should take a bath Ichigo; you look like you need one."

Keeping his eyes off of the red-head beauty behind him, he kicks of his shoes and starts to make his way back into the house when her voice reaches him. "Ichigo, will this be a common occurrence?"

"Sorry Rias, I like to run at night. I don't have to if it makes you guys uncomfortable me being out late."

"No. I just want to make sure the staff knows from now on, that's all."

"Sorry, I should have told you guys earlier. I didn't think about it because I've been mostly on my own. Usually no one is around to keep tabs on me, so I'm not used to others wondering about my whereabouts."

"Just be careful Ichigo. Before you argue, this isn't about your condition or your guardian's wishes. It's this town. It changes people Ichigo."

"How so?" He asks.

Her face doesn't betray any emotions as she makes her way to stand in front of him. Cupping his cheek with one hand, she gives him a small smile. "Kuoh Academy caters to very rich and influential families Ichigo; I don't want to see you get mixed up with any of it."

Placing his hand over hers, he gives her a grin that makes her eyes sparkle at the sight. "Then you don't have to worry Rias. I like peace and quiet. Hopefully you, Akeno and Koneko will help keep me out of trouble from now on."

"We should get to bed then Ichigo. You have to get up early to walk Koneko to school from now on."

"Rias, I didn't ask this earlier but is Koneko a member of your family?"

Shaking her head sadly, Rias keeps her eyes on his. "No Ichigo, she has no one left, like you she is alone in this world. Her only living relative left her to my family to care for her after she got into some legal troubles. No one has seen her in over five years."

"I see then. Well good night Rias." He finally removes his hands from hers and a nagging feeling hits him.

"Good night Ichigo. Sleep well." She takes her hand away as well, immediately she wishes she didn't.

Opening the door, he steps backwards as he does so, he is slightly surprised when she turns to the door opposite of his and she enters. She closes it without turning. He sighs as it closes.

'What is with me? I've only just met her today and I feel…'

XXXX

The morning sunlight breaks through the window and falls onto the face of the young man causing him to mutter in complaint against the gods for waking him. He goes to shift in his bed, when an unfamiliar weight is holding him tight, wrapping itself around his torso. Slowly opening his eyes, a head of crimson hair greets his blurry vision.

'Wait? Why the…Rias!'

"Rias." He gently pokes her ribs where he discovers something new. She's naked.

"RIAS." He shifts a bit violently to nudge her awake.

"Five minutes Ichigo." She whines.

"Rias Gremory!" He shouts.

A very annoyed Rias lifts her naked body off of his, much to his amusement at seeing her pouting face. She shifts so she is now sitting next to his body, completely exposing herself to him. Soon a blanket covers her body as she looks to see his eyes looking into hers, a slight blush dancing across his cheeks as he does so.

"Rias, why are you in my bed? Naked?" He says as he sits next to her.

"Couldn't sleep. I…I just wanted a hugging pillow, so I found one last night." She says with a smile forming on her lips. "I must say, you are perfect for it."

Pinching his nose, he calmly admonishes her. "Next time wear clothes. I wouldn't want your family to walk in on us like that."

"That was easy. You like having girls sleep naked with you Ichigo?" She sees him blushing even harder.

"Well not really Rias, but to answer your question, I was told to expect your unusual…well let's just say I was told of your habits by your brother."

"He did, did he now?" A smile forms on her face.

'If brother told him, does this mean?' She looks at Ichigo.

He sees a look on Rias face that if he had to guess was pure happiness and hope. "Rias, are you okay?"

Pulling the sheet around her, she stands from his bed and makes her way to his bathroom; throwing a look over her shoulder she asks him a question. "Ichigo can you wash my back for me please? Shared baths are still common right?"

Not saying a word, he follows behind the crimson-haired teen and closes the door behind him.

XXXX

Ichigo sat in class staring out the window, his mind going over the events from his impromptu bath with Rias this morning.

_'Ichigo, thank you.' She said with sadness in her voice._

_"Are you okay Rias? I didn't do anything wrong did I?' He asked as he finished rinsing the rest of the soap off her back._

_"No Ichigo. Just thank you for making me __**feel **__normal for once as well.' She replied while pulling the towel around her._

_She stood while keeping the towel tightly wrapped around her body. She bent down slowly before kissing his cheek and walked away without a word. He just sat on the stool, still in his sweats thinking he had done something wrong still. Looking at the door she just left through, he was half-tempted to follow her to make sure she was alright. Frowning instead, he began to get undressed for his own bath all the while thinking about the woman who just left him, more importantly why after less than a day she was treating him so…_

"Ichigo the lunch bell sounded, are you coming?" He slowly turns his head to see Akeno bending down next to him.

Just nodding, he stood and saw it was only him and Akeno today. Giving her a quizzical look, Akeno shook her head in understanding. "She had a private matter to attend too Ichigo, she'll meet us at home later tonight. Come on and keep me company at least. I'll tell you about our date today after school, you'll have fun I promise."

As they exit the room, she loops his arm through hers, a smile playing on her lips at all the faces that look at the two with stunned expressions showing. He shakes his head in amusement, he knows what she's doing, a little ammunition for her to use at dinner. He learned pretty quickly that Akeno, while being Rias's best friend, took every opportunity to tease her at any given moment, this being such an occurrence for later. Soon they enter the cafeteria and after getting lunch, she guides him to an empty table near the windows.

"Ichigo, did you have a good night?" She says innocently after they sit down.

Not rising to her bait, he smirks internally. "Best I've had in awhile Akeno. I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday."

"I knew it. She snuck in last night didn't she? Don't answer I know already." She answers.

"Smart-ass. So are there any other habits I should know about the three ladies I am living with?" He says as he chews on a piece of fish.

"Do you really want to know or would you rather we just surprise you Ichi-kun?" She says as she slowly licks her straw again.

Laughing as he scowls at her, she pipes up. "Nothing serious Ichigo, we tend to come home late at night because of club, we can be pretty moody from time to time, and we love to have fun at each others expense. That about covers it I think."

"You're not going to sneak into my room are you Akeno?" He says as he begins to eat again.

"Maybe when Rias isn't home Ichigo."

He snorts at her honesty. "I guess I'll just have to lock myself in at night."

"Awww Ichi-kun don't be like that. It's not fair you only let Rias sleep with you." He can only gape at her words.

"It wasn't like that, we didn't sleep with each other nut-job; she only used me for a damn pillow." He exasperates at her.

The Queen of the Gremory peerage hides her laughter. "Ichigo, you are wound way to tight, something I plan to loosen up today on our date by the way. So you best be ready for me Ichi-kun."

"That's what I'm afraid of Akeno." Her small laughter however makes him smile.

"Akeno, how are you and Rias friends by the way? If you don't mind me asking that is?"

He sees her face falter for an imagined second, but the brilliance of her smile is back before he knows it. The faraway look however doesn't fade as she recites her own story.

"My mother died when I was young, she was a well-respected miko for our clan until she met my **father**." Ichigo tenses when she says that. "She died in front on my eyes by some criminals looking to steal from us. My father didn't show up until later and then left me again in the care of my relatives." She snorts again in disgust.

"However that didn't work out to well as they didn't see me as one of them because my father was a foreigner so I was kicked out when I was ten." She doesn't see the look of anger cross Ichigo's face. "So for about a year and half I just wandered Japan until I ran into my clan again, but I did something they felt 'dishonored' them, so they tried to hurt me. Thankfully I was found in time by the Gremory Clan and was taken in by them. Ever since then I have served the Clan and over time I became Rias's best friend. I think if that didn't happen Ichigo, I would have died before I was thirteen, so I have little regrets about my life now."

"So you and Rias have been friends for awhile? Is there anything I should be aware of then, she seemed sad this morning after our bath. Distant." Ichigo comments.

"Nothing at the moment Ichigo, but…"

"But, what Akeno?"

"Just be a friend if you can Ichigo. Treat her like a normal average school girl. I think she tires of being the future head of her Clan, so if there is one thing you can do for her, it's to make her feel normal."

Chuckling out loud as he responds back. "Kinda of hard to treat someone normal when they sneak into your room and use you as a pillow Akeno. And naked on top of that."

"Fufufu Ichigo, I thought someone your age would give anything to see a naked girl in his bed?" She sees him blush lightly.

Sighing as he looks out the window, he speaks distantly. "I don't mind Akeno, but I don't want to fall in love and then find out there is someone out there looking for me already. I know what my guardian said but what if I had things I didn't tell him about or a life I kept to myself you know. I just don't want to hurt her or anyone else."

Akeno looks out the window as well. "You are one of kind aren't you Ichi-kun? Less than a day and you already treat us better than most of the men we know. If for some reason you do fall for her, don't let go. No matter what, don't let go."

XXXX

"Oniisan, are you okay?" Koneko says as she fans Ichigo who is lying on the couch, his face red and sweaty.

"I hate shopping Koneko. I will never, ever do that again." He says while holding a cold towel to his head.

Standing behind the couch are the two older women, Rias giving Akeno dirty looks at her and the assorted bags lining the hallway leading to the living room. "Really Akeno? How many bags are there?"

Looking back at the pile, she silently counts them before she answers. "Only eight bags Buchou, he said he could handle it, right Ichi-kun?"

A hand with a thumbs-up plays before their eyes with an accompanying moan follows. Rias shakes her head again at the two, they had come home less than an hour ago and he was still on the couch. Koneko being the one to take care of him since his arrival after staggering into the house with all the bags he was carrying. Dropping them in their current position, he just made his way to the couch where he collapsed and hasn't moved since. She eyes her Queen questioningly and cringes as she sees the twinkle in the sadist's eyes as she looks down at the young man.

"Akeno exactly where did you two shop?"

Putting a finger to her cheek and acting as if she was thinking deeply, she replies with a grin. "At the new shops that just opened about four blocks away from the Academy, why?"

A tick forms over the heiress's left eye as she knows exactly what shops are located there, all of them catering to women and young girls. She also knows that Akeno frequents that place to find new contracts as well, the men always lowering their guard around a pretty face and seductive smile. She has both.

"You didn't do anything right?" A visible upset Rias asks.

A predatory gleam answers her. "Of course not Buchou, not with my handsome escort holding on to my arm like he did at lunch. No one would dare approach me and my…"

"AKENO!"

Ichigo groans at the shout, his head pounding not because of the walk or from the bags he had to carry, no he is in pain at the memories of the shops she had taken him into. The worse part was of the private showings Akeno had subjected him to. He had no idea that panties could be so, so, so sheer. The one memory had his face heating up again as he could see she had no modesty when it came to him. Just like Rias he learned, she didn't mind being nude in front of him.

"Oniisan your face is getting redder, do you need an icepack?" The youngest asks.

"God yes Koneko, an ice pack would be great thank you." He tries to stop the blood from rushing to his groin.

'Sirzech you bastard, you never said anything about their total lack of modesty.' He thinks back to the meeting with Rias's brother.

_'Ah Ichigo-san. I am Sirzech Gremory, nice to meet you finally. Your guardian has told me about you extensively.'_

_Ichigo walks into his guardian's room and sees both him and the man standing up with his hand out. As he approaches Sirzech, he looks to see he looks young for someone in his mid to late thirties. His crimson hair and blue-green eyes stand out as much as his orange hair does. He might look like a dandy but Ichigo for some reason could feel that wasn't the case, the man standing in front of him was strong. The grip of his handshake only confirmed it for him, strong and firm. However the smile was genuine and warm and Ichigo felt at ease almost instantly._

_'Sorry for being late Sirzech-san, I was up late and didn't set my alarm clock. Sorry about that.'_

_'Don't worry about it Ichigo-san, is that fine with you?'_

_'Ichigo is fine with me.'_

_'Then just call me Sirzech then.'_

_'Okay.'_

_The two newly introduced men sit in empty chairs, while the third person in the room watches the interactions of his charge and the person who is going to place him with._

_'Ichigo, Sirzech is going to take care of you from now on. I'm sorry but because of my businesses I can't.'_

_'Not a problem Uncle Amyntas. I know you are busy and I'm not exactly happy with traveling a lot, so I'll be fine.'_

_Ichigo saw a look of hurt on his guardian's face. 'Uncle?'_

_'Sorry Ichigo, I know this is hard on you now, your memory lost and being alone except for me as your family. I wish I could stay but I have too many people depending on me, but I will visit as often as I can, I promise.'_

_'Don't worry about me Uncle, I'll be fine. But I do have a few questions though if you don't mind Sirzech?'_

_The man nodded his head. 'Okay I guess first question is where exactly am I going to be living now?'_

_'With my cute sister and her friends Ichigo. Also you will be going to the same school as them, Kuoh Academy.'_

_'Kuoh Academy, if I remember I know that is some sort of private all-girls school. How am I going to go, dressed as a girl?' He looks at crimson-haired man as if he is mad._

_Laughter erupts from the two older men. 'No, no Ichigo. It's the first year that males are allowed to enter as first years. So you won't be alone. However I must warn you about Rias and Akeno though.'_

_'Warn me about what?'_

_The two men share a knowing look between them. Amyntas has a smile as he grins at his young nephew. Sirzech stifles a small laugh as he looks at the man he is going to send to his sister to watch over._

_'They are very close to their friends Ichigo. So they have developed unusual habits that I don't want you be too surprised about.'_

_'Unusual habits, like what?'_

_'Just keep an open mind Ichigo; I'm sure you will get used to them. I promise nothing bad, but unusual.'_

Muttering quietly he sighs when Koneko places an icepack on his head. "Unusual my ass."

Rias and Akeno both heard him and begin giggling. Both knew exactly what he was talking about, her brother had told them of the meeting with him shortly after it had taken place. Akeno and Rias then left Koneko in charge of 'curing' Ichigo of his headache as they grab the bags to put them away. Walking by him however Akeno couldn't help but ask him if he could help them.

"Ichi-kun you wouldn't mind helping me put my stuff away would you? This way you know where it is for later."

"Go away succubus." His head began to hurt even more at the thought of the clothes he had seen her in.

"Oh I see, you would rather a sex demon, you naughty boy Ichi-kun." Again they giggle as he sputters out at them.

"Go, for the love of all that is holy, Go!" He shouts as he points to them to leave.

The two left him on the couch, their giggles following them as they made their way out the room.

"Oniisan I'll get you some tea." Koneko says as she walks away.

Waiting a few seconds, he peeks to see if the girl is still there before he takes the icepack from his head and places it on his groin.

'They'll be the death of me yet.'

XXXX

Dinner was served an hour later and as before Ichigo dresses for a late night run afterwards. This time he takes his phone and plots a course in it so he doesn't get lost like he did the night before. As like the other night, he finds himself lost in both the run and the music playing in his ears as he runs through the town. Never noticing the chibi demons following close behind him as he makes his way through his seven mile run. During the time he is running his thoughts go back to his lost memories. Last night his dreams where the same but at the end something different had occurred, the last part were a figure had reached for him. He knew this person in his gut, just like the three figures of a man and two girls; he knew they were important to him. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember who they were.

Since his accident all he could remember was his name and his years of knowledge, other than that nothing else surfaced. Until he was dreaming, then the images came to him. He knew they were his but he couldn't grasp what or who they were. The other feeling he felt the most was that of betrayal. Stopping in a park, he walks to a fountain and sits down as that thought overwhelms him. He frowns as he sits there thinking about that feeling. As far he knew, his uncle had said he had lived a normal life.

A normal life that he has no recollection of, no matter how hard he tried to remember it. Home schooled up until high school, he had been a student of an all-boys school until his accident his uncle said. But not wanting to leave him there, he had been brought back home to Japan to stay with his uncle's business associate's family. He didn't mind that his uncle was leaving him here, and the girls were nice, if a little…

He shakes his head in amusement then. They had no problem with him living there and they had quickly made him feel normal, not an invalid thankfully. Rias was the head of the family dynamic of the three, he noticed rather quickly. Akeno he thought of as her lieutenant and Koneko was the little sister to both. Yuuto he learned was also a close member to the three, not only as a member of the Occult Club but close to the Gremory Clan as well. Again he smiles that he too had been an orphan until Rias's family took him in and make him a part of the family.

He sits back on the edge of the fountain and looks up at the sky, the moon drawing his attention quickly. Again a feeling of déjà vu comes to him as he looks at the celestial body hanging in the night sky, its white radiance bringing peace to his troubled spirit. He closes his eyes and sits there until his phone vibrates suddenly. Looking down he sees he has a text message.

'Ichigo pickup some chocolate from the shouten, he has it ready.'

Snorting as he looks at the message, he replies back that he will and enters the destination into his phone. Seeing it will only add an extra mile to his run, he gets up and makes his way to the shouten, following the directions his phone gives him. Half an hour later he is in front of the shop, surprise on his face as he sees the lights still on and the old man sitting behind the counter.

"Hey Kazuhiro, came to pick up something for Rias." Ichigo says as he takes off his sneakers and walks to the counter in his socks.

Picking up a bag from under the counter the old man grins at him as he watches Ichigo walks towards him.

"What's with the grin?" He asks.

"Didn't take you long, did it Ichigo?" The old man says with a chuckle.

Giving the shopkeeper an odd look, Ichigo eyes ask the question. The old man obliges him.

"You're already wrapped around those three pretty ladies pinkies."

"Maybe old man, maybe. Who wouldn't?" He grins as he grabs for the bag, the bell behind him sounds someone else entering the store.

"No one move, just give us your money and no one gets hurt old man!" One of the men commands from under a mask.

The two thieves rush the counter and one makes the mistake of grabbing Ichigo's arm but not keeping an eye on him, just on his partner. That is when the old man watches first hand at what the man who lives with his mistress can do. Not even a second later Ichigo's instincts kick in high gear as he grabs the man's wrist and in a quick twist he frees his arm and spins himself behind his assailant. Kicking him behind a knee, he drops the first man and snaps his wrist in the same motion.

The other robber turns but is too slow as he does; his face meets the flying fist of the now enraged orange-haired youth. Snapping his head back and lowering his own knife at the same time, he never has a chance to block the knee driving into his lower rib cage, nor the elbow to the base of his skull as he bends over. The first robber tries to get to his feet to face the new threat only to have his head violently smashed against the counter with a round-house kick, letting him join his accomplice in unconsciousness.

Neither the old man nor the heavy breathing youth say a word for the first few minutes until the old man snaps out of his daze. Quickly he runs from behind the counter, a phone in his hand, he calls the authorities. As he does, he makes no effort to touch the young man who is still standing over both the thieves, he eyes never leaving them.

"Ichigo. Ichigo, come on son. It's over. Ichigo." He lets out a relieved sigh as the young man's head slowly focuses on him.

However the old man keeps his composure as he sees the Ichigo's eyes begin to fixate on his face. Gently grabbing his arm, Kazuhiro pulls him away from the two criminals and sits Ichigo down on a stool. He then runs behind the counter again and grabs a bottle of water and brings it back to now settling student.

"Drink."

Not answering but following the order, Ichigo opens the bottle and drinks it without stopping once.

"Thanks." Ichigo quietly replies.

Neither says a word until the police arrive and see the two sitting guard over the still unconscious men. Before waking either thief, they are handcuffed before smelling salts are used to rouse the two men up from their forced nap. Soon they are struggling as they try and break free until the new arrival enters and the two men quickly stop. Ichigo even stops as he notices the new addition entering the shouten.

Intimidating doesn't even cover what the man exudes as he enters the store. Standing well over two and half meters and weighing close to two hundred kilos and the massive cords of muscle easily seen under his clothes as he strides inside. His black piercing eyes and his dark grey hair swing from each person in the room before his booming voice sounds out.

"Ichigo Shiba."

Everyone in the room turns to look at the young man still sitting. "Yeah that's me."

"I am Surtr Second, I work for Sirzech Gremory, and I'll be taking you home."

Ichigo looks at the rest of the room and sees almost everyone pale after the man speaks except the old man. Sensing something is up; he looks at Kazuhiro, who gives him a short nod.

"Ah that's okay, I'm fine walking."

"Excuse me Shiba-san, Second-san but we need a statement from both him and Kazuhiro-san as to what happened here tonight."

The tall man turns to the sergeant and gives him a business card. "Shiba-san will be down tomorrow to give his statement and Kazuhiro-san will give you a copy of the surveillance recording as well tonight. Kazuhiro-san if you please."

The old man bows and walks behind the counter where he bends down and a clicking sound is heard. After standing up, he walks from around the back of the counter and to the waiting police officer; handing him a small thumb-drive. The officer gives him a bow and walks out after the other four officers that are dragging the two struggling thieves. As soon as the door closes, Second turns to face Ichigo once again.

"Shiba-san I must insist that you allow me to drive you home. I'm sure you understand." As he does so he lightly touches his head.

Ichigo drops his head then in understanding and sighs in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Just let me get my bag and sneakers and we can leave."

"There is a black sedan out front Shiba-san, the doors are unlocked. I just need a moment with Kazuhiro-san."

"Sure. Sorry Kazuhiro if I did any damage, I'll pay for them when I get my stipend from my uncle."

Chuckling at the young man's generosity, Kazuhiro waves him off. "I think after tonight Ichigo, you won't have to worry about your standing with me. Thank you though, but I won't accept anything from you. Now you best get going so those girls don't bite your head off for making them wait."

"SHIT! Hey Second-san I hope you can drive fast." He dashes for his sneakers and out the door he goes.

He doesn't see the magic circle appear in the back room or the three girls that make their way up front.

"Thank you Second-san. I don't know what to say." Rias says as she looks out the window towards the sedan where Ichigo is now waiting.

"If I may Gremory-sama, but I don't think you should worry too much about young Shiba-sama. If anything I feel sorry for whoever takes him on in a fight. I know from what I just saw, he has seen his fair share of battles. He isn't weak and I doubt highly that his head injury is something to worry about either." Kazuhiro says as he speaks to the four devils.

He then gives both Second and Rias a thumb-drive each as well. "You'll see what I mean after you view the footage."

"Rias-sama, I'll take him straight home. It would be best if you are there before then. I'm sure your brother will be by tonight as well to check on him."

"Of course Second-san. Come Akeno, Koneko." Retreating to the back of the store before the red light flashes their departure.

" Kazuhiro do you really believe what you said?"

"His reflexes say trained warrior Second-sama. No one but those who have seen war react the way that young man did. He didn't hesitate and any advantage he had, he used without mercy. I'd be willing to bet he has seen his fair share of battle." The old man says.

"Keep that to yourself then Kazuhiro, Lucifer-sama wants nothing to harm that young man. He is very important to the Gremory Clan and others."

Bowing deeply, the old man replies. "Of course."

As soon as Surtr Second walks out the shouten, Kazuhiro waits for the car to pull away before he snaps his fingers. All the lights shut off and the blinds pull down themselves and the old man morphs into a young blue-haired man with deep grey eyes. Smiling as a magic circle appears under his feet.

'Ichigo Shiba you are truly interesting for a mere human.'

XXXX

The ride back to the house was silent as Ichigo stares out the window. The events of the night flashing through his head as he tries to figure out what happened back there. He didn't even think when he started the fight and he wasn't even worried about what would have happened to him, all he thought about was protecting the old man. But as he went through his movements, he saw no flaws in his actions and that made him wonder if he had formal training of some kind in his life before.

Knowing his uncle, he had to say yes. People in his world had to know that kidnappers and the like would target family members, so he had to have some kind of training to help him in avoiding capture or even to fight back the way he did tonight.

"Ichigo are you well?" The driver asks as they begin to pull up to the house.

"I am now but I'm not to sure about after." He says as he sees three young women waiting out front.

A small laugh from his grey-haired escort tells Ichigo he agrees with his assessment. Sure enough as soon as he gets out of the passenger side of the sedan, three sets of arms are all over him and the questions begin.

"Ichigo are you alright, you didn't get hurt did you?" Akeno says as she hugs his left arm.

On the right side, Rias pulls his other arm in between her breasts. "Ichigo did they harm you, did you hit your head?"

The young blonde-haired girl snuggles into his stomach as she wraps her arms around his waist. "Oniisan are you okay?"

The laughter from his ride home makes Ichigo look over his shoulder and sends a glare towards him. "I guess that answer that."

Not having a choice, the three girls drag him inside all the while fussing over him until he puts an end to it.

"Enough please. I'm fine and no I didn't get hurt or even get touched. Stop with the worrying, you guys promised me that you would treat me normally. Getting mugged is part of life so please guys stop."

He regrets his words as three sets of puppy-dog eyes meet his eyes and he staggers as a vision floats through his thoughts of a younger brown-haired girl with brown eyes. He doesn't hear the shouts of the girls or Surtr as he falls to the floor and blacks out.

XXXX

The brunette floats through the hot-springs while ignoring the stares sent her way by both men and women. Her towel wrapping around her perfect body helps keep her covered as she walks towards the private bath she has been invited to for the night. She is here to meet someone who has information on the young man now living with her daughter and her peerage. The voice on the other side of the phone asked to meet at this particular spot at nine pm, saying she had used the place before and it was a good spot for private conversations. The woman was right, almost every spring have thick privacy walls and each have their own private changing room. Leaving little chance to no chance of being walked in on or of being over-heard either.

She finds the room soon enough and turns the unlocked door knob and enters. Glancing around she sees a set of folded up clothes already in a basket. Stepping out into the night, she sees long purple hair tied up in a loose bun on the woman she is here to meet. Walking to the opposite of the spring, she drops her towel and enters the water until she is also sitting on the ledge. Leaning back, the brunette closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh.

"It nice isn't Gremory-sama." The woman speaks up.

"It is but I must say you have me at a disadvantage, you know me but I don't know you." Venelana replies.

The woman with golden eyes sits up and gives her best cat grin as she introduces herself. "Forgive me, I am Yoruichi Shihōin."

The two relax then after formally meeting. The wife of the Gremory Clan head leans back and begins the conversation rather bluntly.

"Is Ichigo Shiba a threat to my daughter? My husband and son assure me he isn't but I am her mother."

Yoruichi stares at the woman hard, not liking the fact anyone would consider her student a threat but she does understand her concern. "How much did they tell you Venelana?"

The frown on the other woman speaks volumes. "Not much other than his family where servants at one time to another Clan but he had lost his memories from an accident."

"Stole his memories is what they did to him Venelana. Ichigo wasn't ever a threat but to a bunch of old fools who saw him as a threat to their power." Yoruichi spits out. "They don't know what they have done, but one day I do hope to see him recover fully."

"And you Yoruichi, why did you agree to see me with this?" The devil asks.

"Because I know who and what you are Venelana. Oh Kisuke and Isshin tried to hide it but I'm still am what I am, a spy and an assassin. Information if you know where and how to find it isn't hard. So now my turn, are you a threat to my Ichigo?"

An eyebrow rises at that statement. "Your Ichigo? I didn't know anyone had a claim on him."

"Ichigo is special to me Venelana; he is the son I never can have. My children will all be girls, sort of a family tradition; no matter what I want I won't be able to give birth to boys. He is closest that I will ever get in having a son. Since the first day I saw him as a baby, I knew he would be special."

"Not everyday a shinigami and a human have a child is it Yoruichi?" Venelana smirks as the flash of surprise shows on the other woman.

"You did your homework I see. Yes he is the son of a shinigami captain and a human. He was a shinigami himself."

"Was?"

Now irritation flashes across the Goddess of Flash's face as she retells the story of the last battle of the Winter War. The decision of Central Forty Six to execute him until her friend came up with an alternative when it became clear that the Gotei Thirteen would openly revolt against any decision that would bring harm against him, his family or his friends. How a father torn by his love for his son and the guilt to keep his other two children safe made the choice no father ever should. How she without anyone knowing placed a tracking kidō on him so she could find him afterwards and then finding out who he was living with. Something's however she didn't reveal, like how she found a way to contact Venelana.

After the story was done, Venelana sits in the water, sipping a saucer of sake that Yoruichi had brought with her earlier.

"I am sorry Yoruichi; I didn't know how important he is to you. I just want to make sure my daughter is safe."

"She'd be safer if he still had his powers but as long as the kidō holds he is blocked from them. No shinigami should be separated from their own soul. Ichigo would never harm Soul Society, at least not then. But if he by some miracle ever recovered his memory, I'm not so sure."

"Exactly what did they do to him Yoruichi? I know his powers are sealed but his memory as well, that I don't understand."

"Without his memories, he can never enter his inner-world, never speak to his zanpakutō, and never be a threat. He surpassed everyone else in the war and that is why they fear him. Because he would never bend his knee to them in servitude, Venelana. Ichigo had only one priority in his life and that was to protect everyone he has ever loved or cared about."

"Then I will do my best to keep him safe for you Yoruichi, on my honor as a member of the Gremory Clan."

"Thank you Venelana."

"There is one question I have to ask and I do hope you don't mind me asking?"

"Sure."

"Was he ever romantically involved with anyone?"

Spitting out her sake she took a sip of, Yoruichi stares at Venelana with a wide-open mouth before she answers. "Ichigo never gave any woman that kind of attention. Even though a few gave it back to him but he never acted on those feelings. Why? Did he or does he shows them now?"

Smiling the devil remarks back. "I think your Kisuke and his guardian have done something to him to change his attitude lately."

"Really? How so."

Giggling the woman leans forward and begins her own tales. Soon Yoruichi is on her third cup and laughing as the woman across from her tells her everything she has seen and been told of since Ichigo arrived at the house.

'Oh Isshin, how you will miss out on teasing your son now that he is showing interest in women.'

XXXX

AN: Well that is the first chapter of Naberius Heir. I will probably do one more chapter before starting up Destiny's Path. Now I should go over a few things about this story before you guys do your reviews. First is about power levels, I really don't want any complains about it later on because of this reason, shinigami and devils are both considered gods in their own ways. Second, yes Ichigo is not a prude long in this story, simple reason I can't stand him being written as such nor will I write him that way. Yeah I know he does the blush thing in this story but he has a reason which I will write about later so nothing about the future plot will be responded to, sorry guys you gonna have to wait. Now I know you guys might be wondering about when the LN will start and to be honest I'm not sure and I'm not going to write them word for word and I sure as hell ain't going to let Issei have Rias, that is a given right now. Now that's settle, I am going to do the impossible and make this a one on one relationship. I am still going over with future story lines with Okami about if I am going to do Oppai Dragon and those aspects of the story or if I am going to do all original stories with the LN as a guide as usual for me. Also no Fullbringer and the Quincy may or may not be included, that I'm honestly hesitant to write because I already am doing it with WTMW, so who knows? I will take only serious suggestions in regards to this story and then I and Okami will decide later on what we are going to do. This is a filler story lads and lasses, so no updates until both my other stories get their allotment of chapters done and then I will add to this one afterwards. They are my main stories and this is to give me down time as I do work on them. So see you in a few weeks with the second chapter and then we begin 7 yes 7 chapters for Destiny's Path, because I like to even it out. So see ya.

Liam.


	2. Adjustments

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or High School DxD. Please buy their stuff so they don't go home poor and destitute. Thanks.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners, except any OC monsters I make up. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again enjoy your time here. **

**XXXX **

**Response to Reviews Corner 3:**

**Arrankor: Going to do my best to keep this as a one on one relationship, hence that's why I got to keep the little hentai around.**

**Deadly Shinigami: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. Only one I not changing is Sona because they are Second Years and I figure that she be better off as a class-rep for now. Also I may purposely use the oniisan and such but rarely. The rest should be fixed or answered by this chapter. Thanks again.**

**aliestrikehero: I know the descriptions are off for some of the characters but that was done on purpose for now. Hope you get your final answer in this chapter.**

**animecollector: He will not be a b**ch.**

**Strife666: Ichigo will have Zangetsu but as the story progresses you will see a definite difference in his power later. One that will make sense when the time comes.**

**Now before we move on three things. First the opening chapters will more than likely end at 4 or 5 before we get to the real story. Second Ichigo will be very different when all is said and done. Lastly, only Tensa Zangetsu will be here. No split zanpakutō spirit this story. Yeah I know canon an all but to hell with it. **

**XXXX**

**Please note that this story is only possible with the hard work and extremely imaginative mind of my Beta reader Okami Princess. When you review this story please note that I am only writing this story as her mind let's me. To be honest this story is only as good as it is because of her. My original two ideas, well lets say that the dog wouldn't even touch them. Yeah they sucked that bad. But then through PM's with Okami as she took over as temp beta for Tahuka for WTMW we discussed the different ideas and this story was born of those talks. So when you tell me how much you enjoy this story, please remember I'm not the only one responsible so please give a huge hand to my beta. **

**Beta and co-creator: Okami Princess**

**Also please read AN for any important news or information. Now I'm gonna get outta of your way. Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Memories'_

"**Tensa Zangetsu"**

**XXXX**

_**'Oh Isshin, how you will miss out on teasing your son now that he is showing interest in women.'**_

_**Yoruichi Shihōin**_

**XXXX**

Darkness. All he can see is black, but he hears sounds, voices maybe as he struggles to find his way back. The last thing he remembers is a girl with brown hair and eyes, but she means something to him, something important.

'Fuck! Why can't I remember!?'

A voice he knows, he hears her clearer.

"Brother, I am sorry. I don't know what happened, one second he was fine, the next he just falls unconscious to the floor. He didn't say a word, he just fell."

"It's okay Rias. It's not your fault. I'm sure his injury is the cause of his fainting spell. Luckily Amyntas and I were on our way here, so he will be able to check on him and make sure he isn't relapsing."

He knows that voice as well. Gremory, Sirzech Gremory.

'Why is he here? Uncle Amyntas is too? What is going on?'

"Rias, Akeno my dears, you shouldn't work yourselves up so much over things you can't control. His injury will act up from time to time and affect him. All you can do is what you did tonight. Call either me or one of your brother's servants. As for what I think happened tonight is pretty obvious, he had a delayed reaction to the robbery attempt. Somewhere his mind finally caught up to his actions and he just overexerted himself is all. Nothing a little rest won't cure."

'Delayed reaction my ass Uncle. I know what I saw, she is important to me and I'm going to find out why.'

"Amyntas-sama is there anything else we should know about Ichigo-sama besides his head injury? Like how does he know how to fight the way he does? I've have seen things like that before, but what he did isn't normal."

"Akeno-chan you must understand this as well as anyone, a person of his position must know how to defend themselves. He has had extensive training in the past because he needed it."

"I'm sorry if I stepped out of line Amyntas-sama, forgive me."

"Akeno-chan, please think nothing of it. Just keep a watch over him; he has along way to go before he fully recovers, if he recovers his memories at all."

"Why are you all talking like I'm dying or something?" Ichigo decides to interrupt the oh-so-joyful conversation then.

"Ichigo!/Ichi-kun!/Oniisan!" The three teen women shout in sync when he opens his eyes.

"Ompp!" He grunts when the smallest girl jumps on his bed and squeezes her arms around him.

"Oniisan! Are you okay?" She whispers to him, while staring into his eyes.

Freeing one of his arms, he ruffles Koneko's hair as he looks at her and then the rest of the occupants of his room. The first two he sees are his crimson and black-haired roommates, both looking a little worse-for-wear around their eyes. He then spies the older brother grinning slightly as he looks down at him. Finally his uncle is standing behind Sirzech with a small frown.

"I'm fine Koneko. Maybe I over did it at the shouten." He keeps his eyes on his uncle and sees the frown lessen just a bit.

"Ichigo you had us worried." Rias says as she sits on the bed with Akeno taking up the other side and grabbing his free hand.

He finds his other hand free when Koneko finally releases her hold on him, which Rias quickly takes up. Sirzech is watching the three girls as they hover over the young man and when he sees his sister grab his hand, he can't help the feeling of giddiness that forms. Glancing over to the older man in the room, he can see that the man has his own speculative look as he watches his nephew getting doted on by the three girls, especially Rias.

"Ichigo."

Looking at his uncle, Ichigo gives him a look. "Uncle."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I saw…something." Why he said that, he would never know but the effect was immediate.

"You saw something Ichigo. What?" His uncle gently asks him.

Looking at his hands still being held, Ichigo decides to tell the truth. "I saw a girl, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes when I looked at Koneko earlier. I…I know her somehow, but I can't remember."

Ichigo watches both his uncle and Sirzech and he sees nothing. By nothing, no reaction at all and that made the hair on his neck stand straight up. Then his uncle closes his eyes and crosses his arms as he exhales slowly.

"Ichigo you must have remembered something about your past. Your doctors said it might happen from time to time, that you might have these episodes as well. As for what you remembered tonight, I honestly don't know but I don't want you to worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, don't worry about it, it just means you are healing. Brain injuries are very delicate. You might regain everything or you might gain only bits and pieces for the rest of your life. I don't want you to dwell on it and get depressed. You have your whole life ahead of you yet. Make new ones." As he finishes, his hand sweeps to the three girls sitting on him or next to him when he does so.

Ichigo can see blushes form on both the older girls and sees Koneko give him a smile, a shy smile. Squeezing both hands holding his, he looks back up at his uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Amyntas. I just want to know who she is one day. I have this feeling she is very important to me somehow."

"Ichigo, we…haven't been close for a number of years. My traveling and your home schooling didn't make a lot of time for us. I wish I could help you but this is something that only time can heal. Just try to be patient, don't give up hope but be ready to accept the fact that you may never get it back."

"I know Uncle. I'll deal with it."

"Not alone you aren't Ichigo. Me, Akeno and Koneko are going to be with you everyday to help you. So no you aren't going to just 'deal with it', you are going to deal with it with us. No more heroics either mister. Two close calls in one night were enough. From now on you are going to listen to us. That's final."

Eyes going wide and sputtering soon after, the orange head yells back. "No way in hell Rias. For all I know between shopping and my mornings could be the reason I had my blackout as well. Who the hell sleeps nude and uses a guy for a damn…"

'Shit!'

'Dumbass.'

'Hentai.'

'Moron!'

Four teens turn slowly to look at the two older men and see something that three had expected but the fourth wasn't. The older brother had a huge smile on his face, while the uncle was trying his hardest not to laugh, his red face however betraying his own amusement.

"Ah I can explain Sirzech-sama..." Ichigo tries to begin his defense only for a hand to put a stop to it.

"I see you haven't changed much Rias, but I must say your tastes have improved sister." The crimson elder brother smiles at his deeply blushing younger sister.

"Wait! You know she does this Sirzech?"

"Of course Ichigo. She has always slept naked but this is the first time she has had a living hugging pillow. I must say, you must have made an impression somehow Ichigo."

"Wait a minute! You said she had unusual habits, not about using a person as a damn pillow, while nude!"

"Ehmm, must have slipped my mind Ichigo, I apologize." Sirzech says with a smile as he turns away.

"May I speak to you privately Amyntas?"

"Of course Sirzech-sama."

"Wait! Ah, Uncle just one question before you go." Ichigo says before either man can leave.

"Of course Ichigo. What do you need?"

"Not to be nosy, but why are you here and how did you get here so quick. I thought you were in India."

"That's because I arrived back in Tokyo yesterday and I was planning on seeing you this weekend. To make sure you were settling in and if you need more funds."

"So does this mean I won't see you then this weekend now?"

"I still have to find a hotel but …"

"No you will stay with us Amyntas-sama. We have plenty of spare rooms and the staff will be more than adequate to serve you. I must insist you stay with us this weekend." Rias says firmly.

Bowing back to the young woman, Amyntas gives his thanks. "I thank the Gremory Clan for their kindness and accept. Until Saturday Ichigo, Rias-san, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan."

"Night Uncle."

"Good night Amyntas-sama."

"Safe travels Amyntas-sama."

"Good night Amyntas-sama."

Ichigo and the girls watch as his uncle and Rias's brother leave his room. When they are alone the three girls turn their attention to the young man and soon Ichigo begins to feel fear when three sets of eyes turn hard.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!"

XXXX

The two adults keep their thoughts to themselves until they are outside the house and they stop at the driveway where Surtr awaits both men. The younger man turns to the older man and begins the topic of discussion.

"Amyntas what happened to him? Who is the girl he says he saw? Is he going to be a threat to my sister and her peerage?"

Amyntas looks back towards the house, organizing his thoughts before he speaks to his Maou. "The girl is his younger sister Yuzu. She is the daughter of Isshin and my granddaughter Masaki, as is Karin her twin. But I think what just happened is something that was hidden even from me Lucifer-sama. I believe the shouten owner has a few tricks up his sleeve and is pursuing his own agenda. The other fact is that for Ichigo to even of had that vision of his sister, means that Urahara lied to everyone. He never erased Ichigo's memories, he only hid them and being here has started to awaken those memories. As for being a threat to your sister and her peerage, then I must be honest and say I don't know Sirzech-sama. If you wish me to remove him, I will at once."

The Maou slaps the shoulder of his friend and shakes his head. "I think we will just have to keep a closer eye on my sister and her friends discretely if possible. As for your great-grandson I think he should stay here Amyntas, it seems my sister has taken a liking to your young heir. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, he might save my father and me a beating from our respective spouses."

"Are you suggesting…?"

"Who knows what the future may bring Amyntas, who knows? Now that is taken care of, how about some dinner? My treat."

"Fine, but I get to buy this weekend for your sister."

"Agreed. Come Surtr, we are going to do onigiri in Kyoto."

XXXX

Ichigo is silently enduring his current treatment. Being hand fed his dinner by his red-head amateur nurse-maid.

"Open wide Ichigo." She smirks as he gives her his best scowl but she doesn't budge while holding a pair of chopsticks with a piece of beef dangling.

"I can…" Chew. "feed myself…" Chew. "Rias. So…" More food is quickly placed in his open mouth.

"Ichigo, we talked about this. You are in bed until tomorrow. I am going to take care of you and that is final."

Wide eyed and still chewing, Ichigo stares at her with mild annoyance before he swallows and tries once again to argue with his faux nurse. "Rias, there was no discussion; you told me what I was going to do. I got no say in the matter and you then you kicked Akeno out for wanting to help. And poor Koneko had to hear what you two insinuated about me and the bath, AGAIN!"

Grabbing his mouth and making his lips look like that of a goldfish; she gives him a glare as she speaks. "Ichigo, you got into a fight with two thieves. You blacked-out because of a memory and lastly you are under the Gremory Clan's care both physically and mentally. I am in charge of your well-being Ichigo and what I say goes. Do we understand each other? I will not be the one to tell your uncle that you got pig-headed and wound-up in yet another coma."

He sees in her eyes she is serious in her words and that in her voice she means what she says. Soon he relents. "Fiine, youb bwin."

"Now time for your bath, so get undressed and I will help you." She gets up and makes no effort to turn away. Nor is she intimated when he points to her to leave. Shaking her head and grinning she starts to undress herself. "Nah huh Ichigo. You saw me this morning, my turn now, so let's go."

"Wait a minute dammit! I didn't ask you to sneak in here naked, I didn't take a bath in your bathroom and I certainly didn't ask you to take care of me now. I can at least do this myself."

"And if you should have another flashback and you black-out again, how are we going to know you aren't drowning. Well I know then." She smiles evilly. "We will just have to make sure one of us is with you during baths from now on. So get up and get in there." By now she is down to her panties and nothing else.

"Are… you …kidding…me…Rias?" He sputters at the woman standing nearly nude in front of him. "You can't make that decision on your own Rias; I mean what would your mother and father say if they knew you were doing this?"

"Nothing."

"Huh, nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Exactly what I mean Ichigo, nothing. My parents trust me and they must trust you to let you live here with me. So they will do…nothing." She ends in a sing-song voice.

"I hate you." He whines as he is being dragged out of his bed by a panty clad only woman. Not even fighting it, he lets her guide him to his bathroom and in a stroke of luck for her; he sees no towels to hide behind. Turning he sees her smirking as she holds a few towels in her hand, she motions for his to get started.

Shaking his head he gives up and undresses in front of the young teen girl, blushing when a comment on his superior rear is made as he pulls his boxers down, he cheats the girl out of her prize as he sits on the stool and covers himself quickly. Looking over his shoulder, he sees her smiling at his ingenuity. She throws a towel at his face, which he quickly covers himself with as she fills the bucket with hot water for washing his back.

"Rias, seriously your parents really wouldn't get mad at you and me for doing this?"

Soaping the wash-cloth, she begins to wash his back while explaining her family. "Ichigo each of the servants you see here are not servants, they are part of my Clan. We treat them fairly and never abuse them, not ever. My family is seen as unique in our treatment of those that others see as below them in status or station. Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto are my precious friends even if they do serve my family. Akeno is my best friend, Yuuto while he doesn't live with us, is a trusted companion and Koneko is like a little sister to me. Each has pledged their loyalty to me and my Clan and as such I will see to it that no harm comes to them if I can help it."

As she washes lower, Ichigo sits there and thinks about her words. "So where do I fit in Rias?"

"You Ichigo are our guest. It's my duty to make sure you recover and nothing happens to you. Your uncle has been a trusted friend of my family for a number of years. It's an honor to help him anyway we can. So you Ichigo are precious to me now as well."

Twisting his head so he can talk to her easier, Ichigo begins again. "You haven't explained this though."

She pushes his arms up so she can wash the sides of his chest and under his arms. "Nudity has never bothered me when I am with someone I trust Ichigo. Oh, I know you think I might be naïve but the truth is I know you won't do anything to me without my permission. Even now while you did undress in front of me, you didn't stare openly at me and you still hid your modesty from me, not out of embarrassment but because you are worried about my person presumably. Thank you for that by the way Ichigo, but you don't have to worry though. I like being nude but I'm not ready for that level of intimacy, not yet."

"So you and Akeno just like to tease me then?" He gets an answer with a small laugh.

"I'll be honest, it's nice to see you blush Ichigo but you are still sweet judging by your intentions." He feels her kiss his back between his shoulder blades. "I just wish I had met you earlier Ichigo." He doesn't hear that as she begins to rinse him.

XXXX

After suffering through a bath with Rias, not in a bad way but by the amount of comments at his expense made Ichigo wonder if he is either the luckiest man in the world or the punch line of someone's joke. Rias made no effort to neither hide her body nor hold back in her colorful commentary on his own physique. He hopes that she isn't like this the next time they take a bath together and that makes him come to a stop.

'I need to talk to my uncle, soon.'

"Ichi-kun."

Turning he sees the dark-haired Akeno standing in his doorway, a tray in her hands. She smiles as she enters the room and Ichigo sees three cups and full pot of tea. He watches as she pours all the cups and then picks up one and hands it to him, while she picks up one for herself. The person that the third cup waits for comes out of the bathroom, thankfully wearing clothes, even if it is slightly sheer négligée but still better than nothing.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias says as she picks up her cup and sits on the bed with Ichigo and Akeno.

Soon the three teens drink their tea in silence as Ichigo watches both the girls give the other the evil eye. He shakes his head in disbelief, even now they are willing to tease or even argue. Deciding it is in his best interest to avoid being in the middle of a war, he breaks up their match.

"Thank you Akeno, Rias. I think I'll turn in now. School and all tomorrow."

"Of course Ichigo. Thank you Akeno for the tea as well. We will see you and Koneko in the morning."

"Buchou?"

"Rias?"

"I am sleeping here tonight Ichigo."

"What!?"

"I told you Ichigo, I have picked you for a hugging pillow." The crimson-haired woman says while smirking at her queen, who is pouting.

Resisting the urge to bodily throw both girls out, he exhales slowly before he tries to argue with his roommate. "Rias, I'm not a damn pillow."

"Your right Ichigo, you're better."

"Fufufu, Ichigo you can't and won't win with Buchou. Once she makes her mind up, no one can make her see otherwise."

"And you Akeno are you going to sneak in as well or should I just…" He can't finish as a hand on his mouth stops him, a glare sent to the other girl who begins to giggle.

"I think you are spoken for Ichigo, but no I think I will stay in my room if I value my life. She can be so evil when she gets mad." Akeno still giggling, she takes away the tray before retreating out the room.

"Goodnight Ichi-kun, Buchou. Don't do anything I know I would do if I slept with him."

"Akeno!"

The door closes on the giggling teen, leaving Ichigo and Rias alone in his room. Shifting to one side of the bed, Ichigo looks over at the girl still in his room, alone.

"Rias, I know you are worried about me, but seriously I'm fine."

"And I was being serious Ichigo. You help me sleep so I'm staying."

Before he can argue she gets up and walks to his door and switches of the ceiling lights in his room, leaving only a small night-light on. Walking back to his bed, she pushes him to the middle of the bed before she pulls the covers over the both of them.

"Ichigo turn off the light and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXX

Green-blue eyes stare at the face of the young man as he slept restlessly, his orange hair damp from the night-sweats that started shortly after his first nightmare began. The worried creases around her eyes watch to see if he is going to start screaming as he did during his last bout. She didn't understand a word he said, mostly because he was mumbling or his screams were animalistic in nature. Rias held him tight the moment he began to thrash about when the first of his dreams began, tossing and turning he had woken her up almost immediately. Now after almost three hours, she had no choice but to use her most passive magic to surround him with her essence, to help create the illusion of peace. Her own nightgown had been tossed aside early on, as his sweat drenched body clung to hers as she helped him finally calm down enough for him to rest easier.

'What happened to you Ichigo?'

Sitting on either side of the bed was her queen and her rook. Each had been summoned by Rias early on to help her if she needed it. But now they too looked like her, worried and scared for their newest member. Koneko, who never shows her emotions, had to wipe a stray tear after one of his raged filled screams filled the room. Akeno was sitting with her arms around her knees as she rocked back and forth, watching his face finally relaxed enough for her to give a relieved sigh.

"What was that Buchou? Not even Koneko-chan or Yuuto-kun had nightmares that powerful. And those screams, I never heard such rage or anger from a human before. Exactly what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Rias can only keep Ichigo still, her head keeping his tucked next to her chest, her arms holding his body close to her as she finishes her last incantation to still his mind. Nothing more than the whisper of peaceful images to help his psyche find a way to shut down whatever images had been driving his night-terrors.

"I have no idea Akeno but I think one of you should go and get my brother or my father. They will want to know about this."

"I'll go immediately Buchou. Koneko have Harumi call the Academy and report us in as sick for tomorrow. Buchou should we tell Sōna as well?"

"No Akeno, just my…" A magic circle appears in Ichigo's room and a familiar woman makes her presence known.

"Mother." Rias says trying not to shout or let her mother see her worry.

She looks at her daughter and sees the emotions clearly evident on her face as she holds the young man in her arms.

"Venelana-sama." Both Akeno and Koneko say as they bow to the wife of the Clan head.

She turns to them and begins to take charge. "Akeno-chan, go back to the estate and inform my husband and my son that I am taking charge of the young man's well-being as of now. Koneko-chan, can you have Harumi-chan make me some of her special tea? Rias, I want you to take a bath now and then you can come back. Now hurry."

Akeno and Koneko both leave to do as the woman who runs the Gremory Clan's home with Grayfia without questioning her instructions. Rias slowly disentangles herself from the now still Ichigo, her hand running down his face one last time, making sure he stays still. Looking at her mother, she tries to keep her tears back, but she walks to her mother and begins to hug her, her tears silently fall with her quiet sobs as she holds onto the older woman's dress. Venelana hugs her daughter back, kissing the top of her head in comfort.

"Shhh Rias. You can't let him see you like this, it will only make him hurt if he knows he is the cause of your tears daughter."

The nodding of crimson answers the gentle admonishment of her mother. "I have never heard anyone scream like that Mother. They were in-human, terror, rage, despair. What did he live through to cause him that kind of suffering?"

"Rias all I can tell you is this, keep him close to you and the others. Make sure he knows he is never alone, no matter what kind of day he is having. He will need you in the future my lovely daughter, just be there for him."

"Mother what is it that no one is telling us?"

Cupping her daughter's cheeks, Venelana tilts her youngest child's head and smoothes the tears away as she speaks. "All I will tell you Rias is that he is very special. Now take a bath and put something warm on."

Watching her daughter leave the room, Venelana turns her attention to the now sleeping youth in his bed. Walking up to his side, she caresses his forehead, a soft light from her hands envelopes him briefly. When the light fades, he is in a deep sleep. She doesn't react when yet another magic circle appears and her oldest child arrives.

"Mother."

"Sirzech."

The current leader of the New-Satan faction walks to the unoccupied side of the bed. He stands there looking down at the now still man, his face a frown as he peers down at the rough appearance of the sleeping war veteran.

'War hero at sixteen and suffering in ignorance, not knowing why he does.'

"I understand that you are taking charge Mother. May I ask why?" Sirzech asks his face neutral.

Still sitting next to the sleeping Ichigo, she only gives her son a slight look as she answers. "Sometimes Sirzech its best not to ask, this is one of those times my son. Let me do this my way."

"You understand the situation then? Who his family really is?"

"I know everything Sirzech. Although I am surprised by what I learned, I won't betray his trust and I will keep Ichigo alive as you, my husband, and Rias have sworn to do as well. You should go and tell his great-grandfather the news and tell him I will be keeping a closer eye on him as well."

"How did you find out if I might ask Mother? The only ones who know are Father, I and Grayfia, so who told you?"

Turning to face her son with a smile she just picked up makes her son take an involuntary step back at his mother's disposition. "A little black cat told me Sirzech-Lucifer."

Trying to keep his laughter down, her son starts to make a circle of magic, he bows to his mother. "Then I wish you the best of luck Mother. I will inform our mutual friend of the new arrangements."

"Good night Sirzech, give my love to Grayfia and Millicas."

"Good night Mother, let Rias know for me as well." She watches her son disappear as quickly as he came.

Turning her attention back to the young man in bed, she brushes her hand once more across his forehead, infusing a dream into Ichigo as she used to do for Rias when she was younger and had her own nightmares. Smoothing away a stray bit of his sweat-soaked hair, she studies the face under her. Despite her and her daughter's magic, he still had a slight scowl. She chuckles as she remembers her newest associate's description of Ichigo.

_'The easiest way to recognize Ichigo is by his prominent scowl and his orange hair.'_ The were-cat woman said.

"If you have the strength to survive what your sensei told me Ichigo, I will make it my mission to make sure we restore what has been taken from you if we can." Venelana whispers into his ear.

A noticeable sigh escapes the young man then. Smiling Venelana moves to a nearby empty seat to wait for her daughter. Soon a knock at the door announces that both Koneko and Harumi have brought tea. The young neko takes her place again next to Ichigo's side while holding a glass of milk. Harumi moves to serve tea to the Gremory Clan's Mistress. After asking and being told that tea would be fine, the young maid bows before leaving the room. Not soon after the feeling of a magic circle in another part of the house marks the return of her daughter's queen. Akeno makes her way into the room with a yet another bow before she too takes up her place again. The last to return is her daughter, freshly showered and dressed in another but suitable nightgown.

Rias quickly took up her spot next to Ichigo, sliding under the covers once again before she lays her head down on his slowly rising chest. Just before she falls asleep, she thought she saw her mother give her a knowing smile.

XXXX

Ichigo slowly blinks his eyes and the familiar sight of crimson meets him once again. However when he goes to nudge her awake, he finds that she is wearing different clothes. Then he senses more than sees that he and Rias are not alone in his bed. Slowly twisting to one side he sees a head of black hair on the other side from his red-head sleeping partner and looking down he can't help the small yelp when he sees the youngest is using him as her personal futon.

'Koneko. Rias. Akeno. What in the…'

"Shhh Ichigo." A new voice interrupts his thoughts.

Maneuvering his way around, he finally has enough room to lift his body up a few inches to see an older version of Rias sitting comfortably in a chair. Next to her, sits a tea-pot and an empty plate. Swallowing the terror he wants to give life to, he sees the woman smiling at him, not in an 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of way thankfully.

In a low whisper she begins to speak. "I am Venelana Gremory Ichigo. I'm Rias's and Sirzech's mother."

"Ah, this isn't what it looks like Gremory-sama." Ichigo breathes out; hoping he appears sufficiently cowed enough.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo your attempt at humble doesn't suit you. I know what is going on better than you." Her face keeps him from protesting his innocence. "You have done nothing wrong, so relax. However you do seem to be useful as a pillow and a futon for the girls." Her laugh at the end finally lets him relax.

"Yeah that I can see. When I went to bed it was only with…" His eyes go wide at what he was about to say.

"With Rias because she has decided to use you as her hugging pillow. Correct Ichigo?" Venelana says again with a friendly smile.

Just nodding his head in answer he starts explaining again. "Yeah she said I was her new pillow and since the first night, I've found her in my bed. These two are a surprise though; I figure I was off-limits or something. Sorry Venelana if I or the girls are offending you in any way."

That brought a smile to the brunette sitting next to his bed. "Ichigo, I have known of Rias's particular habits since she was a baby. She can't sleep without something to curl her body around for quite sometime. Go back to sleep Ichigo, you and the girls will not be going to school today, call it an unscheduled holiday."

Letting his eyebrows fall, his consciousness quickly succumbs.

XXXX

Upon waking a second time that day, he is mildly worried when he wakes alone. Since his first night with his new roommates, he has awoken to the sight of crimson every time. He lays there wondering what is going on when a sudden shout lets him know that all is well in the Gremory house.

"AAKKEENNOO! What did I say about trying to sneak into his room!? I told you yesterday about that didn't I Akeno!?"

"Ara, ara Buchou. You said I couldn't sneak in at night. It's now afternoon and still daylight out; therefore I can't be sneaking in."

"That doesn't matter Akeno, you are sneaking in because you are wearing your white yukata, your see-through white yukata!"

He cringes as his door opens and a figure starts to step inside, however he breathes out when the small form of Koneko shows herself, her back to him as she carries a tray in. The first thing he notices is her hair is no longer just blonde but some pure white has started to bleed through at her roots. She turns around and sees him watching her; a smile comes to her face, when she recognizes the relief evidently forming.

"You're awake oniisan. I brought you lunch if you are hungry." The little teen says as she walks to his bedside.

Taking the tray from her, he puts it's on his lap and points to her hair as he begins to lift the cover off of his plate. "Your hair is changing Koneko. Are you dyeing it or something?"

She touches her hair subconsciously before she frowns. "No oniisan, the dye is washing out again."

"Washing out? You dye your hair blonde Koneko?"

"Yes oniisan, because when I was in primary school, the other kids would tease me. Call me names like albino or Shiro, even…"

"They teased you because of your hair color Koneko?" She shivers when she hears the anger entering his voice.

Nodding slowly, she almost jumps when his arms grab her and lift her to his side. "Well no more dyeing your hair Koneko. From now on I want to see your real hair color and if anyone bothers you, I'll set them straight, got it?"

"Yes oniisan." She smiles at him and sits next to him when he begins to eat again.

However the peace is destroyed when a fuming Rias marches into the room, stopping as she takes one look at Ichigo sitting up in bed eating with Koneko sitting off to the side of him. Both are staring at her with neutral expressions.

"What!? Can't a girl walk into her room without being stared at!?"

"your room?" Ichigo's voice becomes dangerous but it has no affect on the Gremory daughter.

"You're right Ichigo. Not my room but our room." She finishes with a smile.

Downstairs as Akeno and Harumi are finishing making tea for everyone, a loud crash is heard from upstairs, shouts following shortly from the room of the orange-haired roommate.

"Fufufu, I'm guessing Ichigo just found out about his new sleeping arrangements Harumi-chan."

"I would have to agree Akeno-san, but I don't think he is in agreement with it as of yet." The maid says while continuing making a light lunch for the girls.

Koneko soon files into the kitchen, a smile on her face causing both of the older women to stop what they are doing. "Koneko?"

"I am fine Akeno-neesan. They are funny though, Rias-sama and oniisan. I didn't know a plate could dent bricks."

Akeno and Harumi start shaking their heads as Koneko and Akeno both sit for lunch, Harumi going to retrieve Rias. The two devils wait for their mistress to make her way to the dining room after the commotion finally died down.

"Koneko-chan, exactly how angry was Ichi-kun?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she plays with a stick of celery, she retells her version. "He was very angry at first but it didn't take long for Buchou to argue that he was a guest, an injured guest and it would be her fault if anything should happen to him again. He then tried to tell her that across the hall was good enough, but she hit him with his new position as of now."

"Her new hugging pillow."

"Yes. He isn't happy about that either."

"I did say he was going to lose that argument. Now he has lost that and now it seems he losing his room as well."

A new voice speaks up, taking the two sitting somewhat surprisingly. "He sees the error of his ways Akeno. So there will be no more disagreements from now on."

Akeno smirks as she asks the obvious. "How did you manage that Buchou?"

"I took care of it actually Akeno-chan." The older Gremory woman says as she rounds the corner behind her daughter. "I have never seen a man so red in my life when you just mention the word father, daughter, nude and bed in the same sentence."

"Speaking of Father, is he coming with brother and Amyntas-sama, Mother?" Rias says as she takes a place next to Akeno.

Handing her daughter a plate, she shakes her head in affirmative. "Yes your Father, brother and Amyntas will arrive around three pm. I think they are going to make sure of his condition for themselves and then have dinner with us. Amyntas will then stay until late Sunday night before he returns to his estates. Your brother and Grayfia will go home tonight; I'll be staying for a few weeks before I go home. Maybe I can convince Grayfia to let Millicas stay for the weekend as well."

Akeno squeals when she hears the name of her master's nephew. "Oh I do hope he can stay Venelana-sama. I'd love to see him and Ichi-kun in the same room together. They are both so serious at times it makes me wonder if Millicas-kun would be how Ichi-kun's son might act someday." A dreamy look overtakes the sadist's eyes.

"Well before we marry Ichigo off, we need to get a room ready for Amyntas, Hugo and myself for our stays. Also we need to shop for dinner tonight because I think it would be nice if you Rias and Akeno-chan made it. You know your father and brother love your cooking Rias, as well as yours Akeno-chan."

"I think food poisoning sounds better Mother." Rias says with a grumpy tone in her voice.

Venelana frowns at her daughter as she speaks. "I know you are upset with what they did Rias, but they had to do something about the Clan. I know you have been promised at least until after you graduate Rias, but I don't want you to deny yourself fun, even if he was to have orange hair and brown eyes by chance."

Rias stops chewing as she slowly looks over at her mother. 'Did she just say what I think she did?'

"Now Akeno-chan, you and I will go out after lunch and I want you to take me to those quaint shops down in the old section of town. We will leave your moody Buchou here to take care of her roommate. Koneko you can join us or stay."

"I'll come Venelana-sama." The young teen says.

"Then it's settled. Rias have fun with your Ichigo. I'm sure he might be calm enough to approach soon."

XXXX

'She didn't. No she did. I can't believe this. I…I have to share my room with her!'

Ichigo lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that not only was Rias going to be sleeping in his bed every night, but that her mother approves of it as well.

'I live in house of crazies. That's it, a house of crazies. How could she? And Rias smirking all the while, letting her mother blackmail me into this.'

'It could be worse; she could have said all three would be sleeping with me.'

"Ichigo?"

'Speak of the devil and ye shall receive.'

"Yes Venelana."

"May I come in?"

"Ah sure. Come in."

Ichigo didn't move from his back but shifts when her weight settles next to him, a hand touching his forehead. He was feeling somewhat down after learning he had developed a high fever last night causing him to act out his dreams. The girls had taken turns during the night to keep him cool as they called the Gremory family as well as his uncle, who was coming back later after checking on him last night. He frowns deeper at the trouble he was causing not only the Gremory family but his own as well.

"Why the frown Ichigo?"

Shifting his eyes, he sees the familiar blue-green that most of the family shares looking into his. "I'm sorry about making everyone worry last night Venelana; I should've listened to her then."

Venelana looks at Ichigo before she speaks to him. "Well I know my daughter; Akeno-chan and Koneko-chan are in safe hands Ichigo. I heard about what you did at the shouten."

"It was nothing Venelana; they just got unlucky in picking that place." He avoids looking at her.

Seeing he doesn't want to talk about it, she changes the subject to one she knows he really doesn't want to talk about. "Ichigo I hope you don't think badly of me or Rias, but if it helps Rias sleep better, I have no problem with her sleeping with you."

He struggles to sit up then. "Venelana are you crazy?" He hisses softly. "What happens if her father, YOUR HUSBAND, walks in on us? Will he even give me a head-start to run or does he like to skewer his victims first?"

Her laughter then unnerves him even more before her melodious voice sounds. "Oh Ichigo, you really don't know us that well I see. Don't worry about what my husband is going to think, just worry about what Rias is going to do if you try and keep her out. You, Ichigo, are her safety valve. She needs you as much as you need her at this point young man."

"That's what I mean Venelana, why me? Why did she choose me of people in the world? What about Yuuto?"

"Because Ichigo you treat her as Rias. Not Rias Gremory. You treat her as a person, not as a thing or a person of status. You see her only as a woman, even now you defend her honor, even if she doesn't care what others might think of this, you think of her. Even if you do argue about offending us, which you won't by-the-way, you are still only thinking of her. That Ichigo is why she chose you."

"After one day?"

"My daughter instincts are first-rate Ichigo; she knows who is out to harm her or who is out to use her. I have watched my daughter all my life and she hasn't been wrong once in whom she keeps close to her. If she feels this comfortable around you already, she must know you can be trusted."

"I can't talk my way out of this can I?"

Laughter fills the room. "No you can't. Now rest up, your uncle will be here in a few hours and I want you to rest until then, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Smarty-pants."

XXXX

Dinner was quite the event for Ichigo. When he first arrived, with Rias as his escort/nurse maid, he was stunned by the feast in front of him and by all the people sitting there waiting for him and Rias. Besides Venelana, Akeno and Koneko, there was Hugo Gremory, Rias's father, Sirzech and Grayfia and their son Millicas. Also his Uncle Amyntas and the man from the store, Surtr, and Yuuto as well have been invited.

Ichigo tried to sit away from Rias, but between Venelana and Akeno he didn't stand a chance.

"Ichigo why don't you want to sit with me?" The crimson-haired beauty pouted.

"Because dammit, you are going to try to force feed me again, I'm not that helpless Rias! I'm sure I can use the chopsticks just fine."

"I know that Ichigo, but I just want you to sit next to me." Her words sound hurt because of his own.

Taking a quick glance at everyone else around the table shows him that maybe he just pushed the verbal jabs once to far with the teenage girl who has only done just about everything for him.

"Sorry Rias, I guess my temper got the best of me. I'm sorry everyone, I think I'll just head back to my room if you don't mind."

Before anyone can stop him, he turns on his heel and walks away heading back to the stairs to his room. Everyone else at the table make no move to follow or stop him, all stare at the crimson-haired teenager whose blank face follows Ichigo as he ascends the stairs to his floor.

A voice breaks her out of her own thoughts. "Are you going to let him leave Rias, or are you going keep your promise to yourself?"

Rias turns to stare at her mother with confusion evident in her eyes. "Mother, I don't understand?"

The older Gremory woman gets up and stands next to her daughter and whispers something that no one else in the room can hear. Whatever was said made the younger woman blush and then a smile that light up the room forms. Grabbing two plates and quickly filling them with food, she dashes upstairs after her pig-headed roommate to make some things clear to him. The mother smiles as her daughter leaves the dinner guests to themselves.

"Dear?"

"Save it Hugo. It's for our daughter and me alone." Venelana takes her place once again between her husband and her only grandchild at that point.

Turning to their guest, she smiles as she looks at Amyntas. "Quite a nephew you have there Lord Naberius. I hope one day to see what he once was."

Hidden shock forms on the faces of those who know the truth.

The addressed man shakes his head then and before he drinks his wine, he smiles back at the Gremory Clan's mistress. "I hope so one day as well Venelana-san, I hope so myself."

XXXX

Ichigo wasn't even in his room more than five minutes before his door slams open, quickly turning he sees Rias glaring at him with two plates of food. The teenage man takes an unconscious step back as she marches into the room and forcefully hands him a plate.

"Eat. Now."

"Rias?"

"Shut up Ichigo. I said eat now, we'll talk afterwards." She then leaves the room for a short time only to return with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Not saying a word to her roommate she pours two glasses and hands him one. Shifting on the chair while holding his plate, he looks at the glass then at her with a questioning look.

"Drink."

'Oh damn, she's pissed.'

Ichigo instinctually drank when commanded, somewhere inside him; he knew not to piss the woman off anymore than he already had. As the red liquid touches his tongue, he gives a surprise grunt at the sweet taste. He didn't recall any memories of drinking before but he had to admit the taste of the wine wasn't bad. Placing his glass down the two ate in silence, him on the chair, Rias on the floor. As he ate, he could see the emotions flying across her face. Some he knew like the pout of her lips when she was brooding over something or the narrowing of her eyes as she gave him the look of death, yep anger for sure. However he was curious as to why her cheeks and the rest of her face match her nickname at one point, that he wasn't sure of but if he had to guess, embarrassment maybe.

Rias's mind was racing at the words her mother spoke to her. She couldn't have been serious but she gave a wink no one else could see. She was desperate to know why her mother would even say anything like that to her as she sat there on the floor. Not that her current company was unpleasant, no he was downright infuriating to her for the moment, she even gave him her best look when she got mad. She smirks internally to see his unconscious flinch at that point but as she looks at him a new thought comes to mind. Now she has to hide her face least she sees how just looking at him now makes her long for what her mother said.

'_Take_ _what you want Rias and damn the consequences later_.'

What she wanted was a life of freedom, one that she had control of, not one dictated to her by her family or other nobles. That meant the man in the room with her right now was going to be the start of her independence from her family obligations, then so be it. She wants what Ichigo has, a choice. He even said that he wouldn't marry for anything less than love not duty. The orange-head that now sat quietly as he ate is what she wants to be, free.

"Ichigo." She suddenly starts.

Startled at the suddenness of her voice, he almost drops his plate. "Ye…Yes Rias."

Biting her lower lip, the heiress makes up her mind. "Do you not want me to stay with you?"

Ichigo can only stare at the head of red in front of him; he can see her head looking down, afraid to look at his face when he does answer. That is when a feeling comes over him, a foreign feeling but a feeling he swears is right. Placing his meal down, he gets up from his chair and sits in front of Rias, his hand hesitant as he lifts her chin gently so he can see her face. What he does see makes him berate himself. The normally cheerful, happy confident Rias is now anxious and scared as she looks back at him. Again the unconscious flinch marks his features as he looks at the timid woman sitting across from him.

"Why?"

She blinks once. "Why what Ichigo?"

"Just tell me why you picked me Rias. Out of everyone you know, why am I the one you want?"

"Because I don't feel alone with you."

"Alone? But you…"

Shaking her head to cut him off, she speaks softly to him. "I am Rias Gremory. My family and I are as you would say nobility in our social circles Ichigo. I am the heiress of my Clan and one day I will be the head of my family. But unlike you, one who is free, I have certain obligations that must be met, no matter what I feel about it, I am not like you. I can't choose my life's course Ichigo, but I want too and you can show me the way. I want what you have Ichigo and need you to be the one to show me how to do it. I chose you because…because I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you to treat me as a woman and not as an object. I trust you to be my real friend Ichigo, without worrying who or what I am."

"Free? You're your own person Rias, why…"

"Because I'm…I'm not free Ichigo. My life has already been decided for me. Who I'm going to marry, what I'm going to do with my life, and how…how to spend it until the end of my days." Her voice finally betrays her fear.

She can see his face contort from puzzlement then slowly the realization of what she said, she sees something she hasn't really expected to see, fury. True anger inducing fury begins to creep into his face as he mouths the words she winces from.

'Arranged marriage.'

She shakes her head slowly in answer. "Yes Ichigo, my husband has already been decided. I am engaged."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU ARE! THIS AIN'T THE GODDAMN FUEDAL ERA RIAS! WHO THE FUCK STILL DOES THAT SHIT!?"

"Ichigo please listen to me! Please!" She looks at the door to their room, panic setting in if someone should hear him. But no one will as she sees a spell has been placed on the door, keeping their conversation to themselves.

'Thank you Mother.' It's all she can think.

Turning around she is looking at his groin area and a blush ensues but then her mind catches up and her logic kicks in. He is trying to leave the room, while enraged. She acts out of desperation and trips him by grabbing both of his legs and forcing him to fall over. As he falls, he twists his body so he lands on his back, not his assailant. Taking advantage of his position, she crawls up his body and before he can say anything she places one hand on his mouth and the other on his chest as she bends down. Nose to nose, she is staring into his brown orbs, filled with both fury and shock.

"Don't." She whispers pleadingly.

'Why? Why? WHY?' His eyes are shouting at her.

"Please Ichigo. Not yet. Please for me don't." Resignation fills her whisper.

He stops then; his anger slowly changing into worry at her pleading voice, her body he notices is shaking while she lays on him. Slowly he wraps her in his arms as he pulls the now visibly upset woman closer to him. Her face finds its way to the crook of his neck, her breath heavy on his neck as she pants rapidly.

"Ichigo, I can't do anything yet but I'm not going to stop trying to find away out of this. Just do me one favor, this is all I beg of you to do, just treat me like you want me to treat you. As a person. And I promise not to hover over you anymore or make you feel like an invalid."

She feels his chest heave then and his voice however full of his own resignation. "Panties and a nightgown."

She bolts up at that. "Huh?"

He glares at her then. "If you are going to use me as a damn pillow, you have to wear panties and a damn nightgown or no deal. Got it?"

"I guess." She pouts.

"Now tell me why you are already engaged at sixteen Rias."

"Our families are among the oldest Ichigo, its tradition for us to marry those of our station. But since I've been in Japan, all I want is a real life and a real future. I want to travel and see the world, not stuck at home as a baby factory for someone I don't even love. I want what you have Ichigo, the right to choose what to do with my life. Shhh, I can see you getting angry again but I want you to swear to keep this to yourself for now."

"Yeah, I'll keep quiet for now Rias, but so help me, if anything happens to you, I'll find a way to hurt who ever does."

She shushes him again with her finger and she leans down and places a kiss on his cheek, a long kiss. "Thank you Ichigo. We should rejoin the others though. We are the hosts after all."

"I should apologize anyways. I don't want to leave them with a bad impression of me. My hair does that on its own."

"You have nothing to worry about Ichigo. My family will understand but if Grayfia gives you a death glare, please do your best to ignore it."

"I'll try."

"Good now we better get up before any…"

"Anyone does what Buchou?" Click.

Two heads turn and see the black hair of the club's vice-president standing in the doorway, a phone in her hand as she smiles at them. "Ara, ara Buchou such a scandal could ensue if this were to get out, don't you think?"

Downstairs all heads turn to the sudden shout that threatens the very foundation of the mansion.

"AAAKKKEEENNNOOO!" Both the orange-head and red-head screech at the top of their lungs.

The only one not reacting is Koneko. "I guess oniisan and Buchou made up."

XXXX

Ichigo and Rias are standing in the kitchen doing the dishes, Rias humming a tune as she sways her hips to the imaginary score in her head. Ichigo can only chuckle to himself as he places another dish into the rinse water for her. Next to Rias is Yuuto who dries the dishes and hands them to the young neko, whose hair is now white after Venelana helped her wash the dye out before dinner. Akeno is sitting at the kitchen counter making bentos with the leftovers as is Grayfia, who is glaring daggers into the back of Ichigo.

_It had started after Ichigo and Rias rejoined the rest of the family and Ichigo apologized to them for his rude behavior. He gave no other excuse other than he was over reacting and had jumped to conclusions. To his relief he was quickly forgiven and told that he shouldn't worry about it any more. At least dinner had been peaceful after that, even with Akeno and Venelana giggling conspiratorially with Akeno's cell phone. Rias just gave her mother and her best friend a snort and turned her nose up at them, effectively ignoring them for the better part of the dinner hour, at least until dessert arrived. Then all the girls, including mothers and wives, shouted with joy when a double chocolate and fudge cake arrived. That was the last of the peace at the table._

_The opening skirmish was when Grayfia nearly had a fit when Ichigo got up with his and Rias's empty plates and started towards the kitchen. When she voiced her objection, he nearly set off the battle with the silver-haired sister-in-law when he told her he wasn't a cripple and could do his own dishes. She told him to sit and let the servants take care of it and that's when the war nearly started when Ichigo scoffs at her and tells her he isn't above doing his own chores. She tried to start to lecture him on the duties of the household staff as that was what they were being paid to do. That is when Ichigo told the maid that came to get the dishes to leave them alone, he was going to do his own and that was final. _

_'Grayfia dear, I think maybe we should leave this to them. This is after all their home.' Her husband interjects._

_Then Ichigo understands why even her husband cringes in fear as the wife of Sirzech turns on her husband with a smile that even, he at the age of sixteen, knows means trouble for any man alive. 'Dear, when I wish for you to tell me how to run a household, I will. However this mansion does fall under our domain as property of the Gremory Clan as such it falls under my purview. Now Ichigo.' Grayfia turns her gaze back on to him. 'You will let the ser…'_

_'No.' He stares hard at the woman, his earlier anger leeches through finally._

_All heads turn and look at the now dead-man walking when he cuts off the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes begin to bulge out and before she can even think of retaliate against him; he cuts her off again with a smirk._

_'Grayfia, you may run the property per say but we are going to do things differently from now on. Yes the staff can stay on and help but when it comes to chores that we can handle, like doing our own dishes, cooking our own meals, even cleaning our own rooms, we are going too from now on. I know we can't clean the whole place, so that will be the staff's responsibilities, but anything else we are on our own. Now if you will excuse me, I have to start cleaning up soon.' With that Ichigo slides by the now catatonic woman and heads off into the kitchen._

_Soon a few of the other chairs slide back and Yuuto, Akeno and finally Rias get up and follow Ichigo into the kitchen where a few shouts are again heard and then the sudden exodus of the kitchen staff follows._

_'He…kicked…us…out.' Harumi says with disbelief._

_Venelana and Hugo begin to laugh uncontrollably then. Soon Sirzech and Amyntas follow the other two in fits of open merriment, only for the younger husband to quiet somewhat when a pair of silver eyes zero in on him. Holding his hands up in surrender he does the smart thing and grabs his son as a shield. Millicas at first is confused, but when he follows his father's eyes, he shows his father how much smarter he is than him. He quickly jumps out of his father's lap and runs for his grandmother and hides in her arms._

_'Traitor.' His father grins at him._

_He smiles at his dad and mouths back to him. 'I'm not that crazy.'_

_'Fine. If that is how Ichigo wants it, then I will show him how it will be done.' A head of silver marches her way into the kitchen and shortly afterwards a few more shouts are heard and then a quick silence follows afterwards. Each of the remaining devils, watch the doorway to the kitchen warily, including the staff. Grayfia is seen being scooted out by Rias who is shaking her head in objection to her sister-in-law demands. _

_'He said you can help with the bentos when we are done with the majority of the dishes Grayfia, and that is all you are going to be allowed to do. Now stay with Mother and Father and help keep Ichigo's uncle company. You are here only for the night; we get to see him all weekend.'_

And that is how the current situation was created. Ichigo hiding his smirk from Grayfia, Rias happy that he is doing what he promised her, Yuuto and Koneko finding the situation amusing and Akeno secretly happy that Ichigo is making her best friend happy. But also those two were bound to give her loads of material to share with the Gremory peerages', if they do become a couple, back in the Underworld.

When the last dish was put away, the bentos put in the fridge for school next week, Rias leds everyone else out into the living room to end the night with a family gathering. Ichigo soon has Koneko sitting in his lap with Rias on his right and Akeno sitting on his left. After a while the talk turn towards school, how it was doing, how was Ichigo adjusting to the courses and so on. As the night begins to get late, Koneko is the first to go to bed and surprisingly Millicas follows the white-haired girl to bed. Giving his roommate a glance, she whispers into his ear.

"He always sleeps with Koneko when he stays over, ever since he was four."

Soon Yuuto is saying his goodnights as well and when Ichigo gets up to see if wants company walking home. "Thank you but no Ichigo, I can manage. I don't really live to far from here and the streets are a lot safer here then other parts of the town."

Sirzech and Grayfia decide that they should go home as well and soon Ichigo watches as the family give each other hugs and kisses. Akeno and Rias promising them they will take care of Millicas until Sunday night for them. As they leave Grayfia sends one last look at Ichigo and what he sees makes him take a double take. She is actually smiling at him.

'Strange.' But he gives her one in return.

After they watch the car carrying the older brother and his wife leave the driveway, Hugo and his wife are soon following Akeno upstairs to a guest room leaving Rias, Ichigo and his Uncle Amyntas alone in the sitting room. Each have a glass of wine, much to Ichigo's surprise when he learns that the family allows them to consume small amounts at and after dinner.

"Ichigo, I trust you are doing okay now?" His uncle chimes after sipping his wine.

"Yes Uncle. I'm sorry by-the-way for making you leave work because of me."

"You are my nephew Ichigo."

"Still Uncle, I should have…been careful."

"Nonsense Ichigo. From what I understand you saved the proprietor of the shouten that was being robbed. Who can say what would have happened if you didn't, the youth today, very prone to violence anymore. Makes heroes like you a rare breed Ichigo."

Almost spitting out his wine, Ichigo stares at his uncle like he just grew a new head. "Hero? I'm no hero Uncle Amyntas, nowhere near. Heroes are people that…"

Rias speaks then. "People like you Ichigo. You didn't hesitate, didn't think about your own welfare and you acted to save an old man and his livelihood. You are a hero Ichigo, I believe you are one."

"Hear, hear Rias. See Ichigo even Rias-chan thinks you are one. It's a good thing you had all those lessons."

"I wish I could remember them. I wonder what else I can't remember."

His uncle chuckles then. "You have extensive hand to hand combat training Ichigo. Plus some kendo and fencing courses. And if I heard right, you are running again. Before your accident, you used to run a lot as well, I think around ten miles every other day."

"I'm running around six miles a day now Uncle, so I guess I'm improving."

"That you are. So tell me what was it like Ichigo, how did you feel honestly after you apprehended those two?"

Staring into his glass, he gives a soft sigh. "I didn't really feel anything Uncle. I just reacted without emotion or thought. It wasn't until Kazuhiro gave me the water that I began to think again. And the only thing I could think at the time was 'fuck, what did I just do?' Uncle Amyntas I didn't hesitate, no thought, and no remorse for either of those two men. Now that I think about it, what else was I taught?"

"Your sensei taught you a very unorthodox form of unarmed combat Ichigo; I don't even know what it's called. She also…"

"She? My sensei was a woman?"

Now a grin forms on his uncle's face when he looks at his nephew. "Yes, a woman Ichigo, and she was quite the looker."

Rias gives Ichigo a hard stare that he picks up on. "ICHIGO!"

"Hey are you trying to get me beat Uncle? Damn."

His uncle starts laughing at his nephew's suddenly jealous roommate, if you can even call Rias Gremory a roommate now that it's out that he is her new bedtime accessory. His sniggering at his thoughts makes the sudden irate Rias turn her hard eyes on the devil sitting across from them. "Uncle Amyntas is there something you wish to add?"

Shaking his head and getting his laughter under control, the older man just looks at his nephew. "Ichigo, Rias you two should enjoy yourselves as much as you can. Time has a way of making things work out in the end if you are patient enough to wait. But before I go to bed, one last thing Ichigo."

Giving his uncle a look. "Yeah."

"If you do find someone, you don't need me to tell you what to do." Before they can ask him any more questions, he leaves the room as he sips the last of his wine.

Ichigo and Rias sit on the couch staring at the wall across from them. Each sipping their wine in silent reflection's of the events of the day.

"Ichigo."

"Ehmm Rias."

"I think we should get to bed soon. It's been a long one already."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He gets up and turns around with his hand out-stretched.

She gives him a gentle smile but declines his offer. "I'll be up shortly Ichigo; I just want to sit here for a few moments if you don't mind?"

Ichigo bends down and squats in front of her. "Rias, I meant it. I will help you get out of it. No matter what I have to do, I'll help you find a way to get you out your engagement."

"I know you will Ichigo." She leans down and gives him a kiss on his cheek again. "Thank you."

Staring at her, he finally nods and with one last look, he leaves her alone in the sitting room.

She waits until he is gone before turning to a shadow in the room. "You can come out now Mother."

Her mother smiles at her daughter's astuteness. "Rias, I didn't think you would notice me."

"I almost didn't. Not until you choked when I kissed him."

Her mother makes her way around the couch and sits next to her daughter. Pulling her until her head lays on her shoulder the older Gremory woman gives a content sigh. "He is very handsome Rias and I can see why you are attracted to him now. Not many men are that honorable and noble Rias, so I will allow you some lead way with him, but if by the time University finishes and nothing comes of it, I won't be able to stop it."

"Then I have my work cut out then Mother because there is no way I am marrying Riser Phenex, in this life time or the next. I want to fall in love with my future husband Mother, not have him forced on to me."

"Then do what I said Rias. Take what you want."

Turning to look at her mother, she point blanks asks. "If I want Ichigo?"

"Then take him, but be discrete about it Rias. Prove that he is worthy of your hand if you so chose, but be ready for the consequences if you do this."

"Damn the consequences. Right Mother?"

"Damn the consequences."

XXXX

Monday comes too quickly for the teens and adults at the mansion. Ichigo and his uncle spent most of the days talking about his past. He learned that his father's name was Daisuke and his mother's name was Mikoto. Both had died in a car accident when he was only one year's old. His uncle had taken him in as his only living relative and raised him the best he could. He was home schooled until he was fifteen and then sent to a boarding school in Europe until his accident. His free time had been spent studying martial arts and kendo with a woman named Tomoko Kinjo until he went to Europe for school.

Ichigo honestly didn't remember any of it and when he got to school Monday morning, the first thing he did was seek out Yuuto in his homeroom. Knocking on the frame, he gains the entirety of the girls in class when his baritone voice asks for the young man.

"Excuse me is Yuuto here by chance?"

All the girls fawn at this point except one who stands ups and admonishes the rest of the class. "Mind yourselves girls, he is your senpai. Sorry about them Shiba-sama, but Yuuto-kun doesn't come until the last second." She waves to the girls to prove her point to him.

"Ah thanks. Ah…"

"Sorry senpai, I'm Momo Hanakai, class-representative. If I may offer a place for you to look, try the court-yard, he can sometimes be found there."

"Thanks then Momo." As he turns away he waits until he is out of sight of the class before leaning heavily on the wall next to him.

'Fuck, again?'

Looking around to make sure nobody saw him, he pushes off the wall as he makes a bee-line for the court-yard. He thinks about the brief spell just now and why the hell he reacted to her name. Deciding that he must have known a Momo at one time or another, he begins to feel a bit better as he passes the numerous fan-girls calling out to him, but he doesn't even respond. He has since learned to tune them out after only a few minutes since his arrival or else he'd just give both Akeno and Rias ammunition to use on him. Thinking if anyone found out about his new sleeping arrangement made him chuckle.

Now that the weekend had passed, the only one still at the mansion was Venelana, who wanted to spend time with her daughter and wasn't needed at home for at least a few weeks before her husband required her to attend some upcoming function for his businesses. It also made for an awkward first morning after his and Rias agreement when the she walked into their room and Ichigo woke up with his head firmly entrenched somewhere. Before he could remove his head or say anything, he heard that damnable click again, but this time he almost fainted by who took the picture. The mother of the girl in his bed gave him a wink and made her way out of their room without so much as a word.

'She's right; I guess I have no choice.' He smiles though as he walks out into the court-yard.

Glancing around, he finds Yuuto pretty quick by the large pack of girls not so hiding their actions of spying on the cutest boy among the first years. He decides to shake things up by walking up behind all the fawning girls and give them a scare.

"Hey Yuuto!"

Several dozen girls scream in fright by the loud voice coming from behind them. Turning to see who it is disturbing their gazing, they see the formidable and imposing figure of the scowling second year Shiba staring at them. He gets the desirable effect when the scramble away mumbling apologizes to him.

"Sorry Shiba-san."

"Ah excuse us Shiba-san."

"We're late for homeroom Shiba-san."

Yuuto walks up to Ichigo and watches the fan-girls basically scamper away from them.

"Thanks senpai."

"It's Ichigo, Yuuto. Use it please. We are after all friends, right?"

"I guess we are Ichigo. So what can I do for you then?"

Turning towards the first year, he begins to grin. "I hear you help out with the girl's Kendo team."

"Yes I do. Why may I ask?"

"Do they have any equipment that would fit me? I want to spar with you to see what I can remember if you are up to it."

Yuuto begins to smile then at the thought. Most of the team consisted of young teen girls that he would never harm, even if they wanted to spar with him. He knew his strength would most likely harm any of them but Ichigo, he had a feeling he would get a good match out of the taller man. However he quickly remembers his mistress's warning and as such he voiced them.

"Ah Ichigo Buchou…"

"She'll allow it Yuuto. She and I came to an understanding this weekend. So are you up to it or not?"

"I'm pretty good Ichigo. Are you sure about this?"

"Only one way for me to see how much I remember don't you think?"

"The only way Ichigo."

"Good see you after school and don't worry I'll talk to Rias so you don't get into trouble."

"Thanks Ichigo. I'll see you at practice then."

Ichigo watches the young blonde move away before his smile falters. Now he had to tell the Crimson rage.

'I am so screwed.'

XXXX

"NO! NO! NO!" He cringes at her shouts. They are in the stairwell between classes when he tells her.

"Rias, it will be alright, I'll be wearing equipment including a men. So please calm down."

"It's not that Ichigo. It's because Yuuto despite his small size is no push-over. He could seriously hurt you." She says forcefully.

"You promised me Rias." He hates using doing it but he needs to know.

Glaring suddenly, she gets in his face and in a low but dangerous voice she lets him know. "If you get hurt, I'll personally nurse you back to health, my way."

His eyes bulge out then, this weekend she had also informed him of her only condition to their agreement. One she knew he would fight, but lose against.

"You wouldn't?" He replies.

"Not a stitch." She haughtily responses.

"She-demon."

"Carrot-top buffoon."

"Red-headed menace."

"Orange-headed drooler."

"Oh would you two just kiss and get it over with already." Souna Shitori says as she and her queen walk past them down the stairwell.

"What!?/Hey!"

A new voice joins the class-rep as Akeno walks up behind Souna. "Fufufu Buchou, Ichigo. A lovers quarrel already? It's only been what, three days and trouble in paradise surfaces."

Two very red faces turn on the dark-haired woman who hides her laughter behind her hand. The Occult Research Club's president begins to tick violently as she stares at her vice-president.

"Akeno if you know what's good for you…"

"Ara, ara Buchou, everyone can see you two would make a great couple. Why deny it?"

Akeno doesn't miss the tightness around Ichigo's eye when she says that. She then turns her attention to her Mistress and gives her a pointed stare then. Rias stares back but nods so slight no one not looking for it would miss it. Ichigo doesn't miss it.

'So Akeno knows.'

Souna and Tsubaki stop at the top of the last set of stairs and watch the three as they stand there not saying a word. She decides to break-up the dead-lock by reminding them they do have class to get to. Seeing that there is no point in arguing with Ichigo anymore, Rias huffs out as she lets Akeno grab her arm and leads her down the stairs. As she does so, she shoots one last glare at her family's charge.

"If you get hurt Ichigo, I will keep my end of our bargain."

"Yeah, I know." Deciding to see how much he could get away with, he pushes his luck. "Maybe I should get hurt."

"Nice try Ichigo, but I have one thing you don't have."

"What's that Rias?" He is still smiling.

"Akeno."

"Fuck me.'

XXXX

Ichigo is scowling in disgust. Somehow word got around that he and Yuuto were going to spar after school. And it seems that almost the entire student body had decided that they had nothing better to do but watch the most popular first year and the only second year student's match. Looking at the shinai that Yuuto gave him, Ichigo takes a few practice swings to get used to the weight. Standing behind him is Rias, who is helping him, put on the various pieces of his equipment.

"You're pretty good at this Rias." Ichigo finally comments.

Pulling tight on his Dō, she hides her smile. "Thank you Ichigo, but it's only because I've helped Yuuto in the past that I know how to do this."

"Still thanks."

"There, you're done Ichigo. Turn around so I can check one last time."

Knowing it's useless to argue with her, he turns around and lets her inspect him one last time. She pulls and pushes on each piece and when she seems satisfied, she hands him his men. Then she gives him one last look, but the look she gives him makes him smile. She is smiling as she steps away.

"Be careful Ichigo, and please avoid head blows."

"Yes ddeeaarr." Her eyes fill with amusement.

Turning, he sees that Akeno is finishing with Yuuto and he is standing there waiting for the older teen. Walking up to the smaller teen, Ichigo asks him how he wants to do this.

"So Yuuto, I think I remember the basics, so how about we just spar and see how it goes. No standard rules unless of course you want to."

"You just want to go head to head then? No time or points?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay then Ichigo."

Both teens walk to opposite sides of the mat they are using and then place their respective men on, they bow to each other and then to Rias. She shakes her head and then gives them their start. Everyone watching sees two explosions of speed then and some don't even see that.

Ichigo launches himself into a downward strike that Yuuto blocks easily but underneath his men, his eyes widen at the strength that his older partner hit him with. Pushing aside Ichigo's shinai, he tries to follow-up with his own strike only to find empty air. He dodges forward and barely misses getting hit by the next downward swing. Still rolling forward he regains his feet and blocks Ichigo's overhead swing by getting his own shinai diagonal to his head. Twisting in place while his shinai still holding Ichigo's strike away, he steps back letting the strike follow through and steps to the side and swings down catching Ichigo in the back once he stumbles by Yuuto.

"Nice Yuuto."

"Thanks Ichigo." Yuuto is grinning behind his men. No one at the Academy has put up much of a challenge until now.

Both teens face off once again and this time Yuuto makes the first move but finds Ichigo somehow anticipated his actions. Yuuto finds not only a shinai aiming for his knees but Ichigo down to one knee as well. Yuuto has no choice but to stick his shinai straight down suddenly to block the swing that never comes. His eyes shoot wide when he sees it coming straight down suddenly.

'When did he change direction?' Is all he can think when the blow hits him lightly.

Ichigo had seen Yuuto's feet shift slightly before he charged, indicating a horizontal strike coming, so he dropped down to force him to either take the hit or somehow get his shinai down in time to block a nonexistent strike. The moment he saw the shinai shifting downwards, he spun his own blade in his hand for a downward strike. He smiles behind his own men when he knows that Yuuto can't block it and at the last second he pulls back on his own strength just to drop him to the mat without injury.

There is no sound from any of the spectators, just the grunts and the sounds of their shinai hitting either the mats or the rare occasion, the padding of their respective sparring partner. For close to forty minutes the two teens move across the mats in a dance of fluid motions. Each seek but fail to find any opening from the other to exploit. Yuuto however is smiling internally. Ichigo feels alive. Neither wants this to end but soon an end has to come to the two peaceful combatants.

"One last time Yuuto?"

"One more Ichigo. How about we go all out?"

"Okay."

Neither hears the shout of Rias as they rush one another and in the final display of power and finesse, Yuuto scores the final hit but he hits the wrong spot. He was aiming for Ichigo's arm, but he sees Ichigo trips on a small tear in the mat. The younger man can only watch as his shinai smashes into the head of Ichigo, who falls to the mat as dead weight.

"ICHIGO!/ICHI-KUN!"

Yuuto is next to the older teen's side quickly; gingerly he turns Ichigo over and begins to remove his men as both Rias and Akeno rush to his side. Looking up he sees the head of the Sitri Clan looking at them.

"Shitori-sama, please get the nurse if she is still here. I think I hit him hard."

Rias wants to grab Ichigo but her queen stops her. "Buchou if he is seriously hurt, we shouldn't try to move him to much. We should wait for the nurse."

Blue-green eyes bore into Yuuto's own blue eyes. "Yuuto-kun what happened just now? Why did you hit him in the head?"

"Buchou I didn't mean it. He stumbled at the last second and I couldn't stop in time. I'm sorry Buchou."

Rias closes her eyes; she is desperate in trying to calm herself at Ichigo's recklessness. "Fool. Now…He…Is…Mine."

"Forget it Rias, it's gonna take more than a twig to knock any sense into my head." Ichigo's voice breaks her out of her victorious gloating.

"Ichigo Shiba you damn fool!" She shouts so loud everyone in the gym hears her. Soon snickers and suppressed laughter drifts throughout the space.

Giving a glare towards the assembled student body quickly marks the end of the exhibition. However there is one thing for certain, Ichigo and Yuuto's popularity rose to new heights among the fairer sex that day.

Laying there on the mat makes Ichigo restless but as he raises his head, he finds himself his head being directed elsewhere. Someone's lap. Rias Gremory's lap. Looking up at her face as she stares down at his, he wants to cringe when she smiles devilishly at him.

"Sorry Ichigo-kun but until the nurse checks you out, I can't risk you moving."

"Rias. I 'm fine, honest."

"No moving Ichigo or…" The rest is lost as she whispers into his ears.

"Fine! Fine! You win Rias." He mumbles the rest to himself.

"Buchou, Ichi-kun, are you sure you don't want to wait until you get home to…"

"Say it and you're going to get it Akeno." Rias directs her glare towards her best friend only for that damnable click to sound again.

"Ara, are Buchou. Such an intimate position you two are in." Akeno skips out of range.

Before either red or orange can retaliate, the school nurse arrives; following in her wake is Souna with most of her peerage in tow.

"Shiba-kun what happened?"

"Ah, I tripped and took a blow to the head but I'm fine." He says from his noticeably comfortable position.

Taking out a small flashlight, the nurse waves it in front of one eye and then the next eye. Seeing what she is looking for she holds out her fingers. "How many do you see?"

"Two."

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Usual. Rice, some fruit and a piece of toast."

"What is the capital of Japan?"

"Really? Fine, Tokyo."

"Whose lap are you on?" This she says with a smile.

"My pain-in-the-ass..." He doesn't finish when he sees her eyes go wide.

That makes the group of teens and the school nurse break out in snickers and snorts.

"Well you are fine Shiba-kun; you can get up…if you want." She gives him a small grin.

Looking up at the evil floating in a set of eyes belonging to the woman he has to share his room with, he slowly gets up without so much as a complaint. Turning towards the worrying Yuuto, Ichigo holds his hand out.

"Nice spar Yuuto. Anytime you get bored or need someone to practice with, give a shout."

Looking over Ichigo's shoulder, he can see the promise of pain if he agrees. Swallowing he tries his best to keep his composure. "I would like that Ichigo, hopefully sometime in the future will be fine."

"Quit it Rias, even I can feel your glare and I don't need to look to know."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she spins on her heels and walks away. The spew of curses and comments about his lack of brains and his stubbornness follow in her wake, leaving Ichigo and Yuuto staring at the back of the departing red-head. Soon only Ichigo and Yuuto are in the now empty gym before the younger teen turns to the older teen.

"So."

"Next time we spar in a private dōjō and we don't tell anyone Yuuto. No one."

"Agreed."

XXXX

The blonde-hair man stares at the board in front of him. Across from him is his friend of close to twenty years Isshin Kurosaki or formerly known as Isshin Shiba, former shinigami, former Captain of Squad Ten, self-exiled uncle of the Shiba siblings. Now the two men are staring at the shōgi board in front of them, passing time before the doctor of the Kurosaki Clinic has to go home to deal with two still grieving twins.

"They still haven't come around Kisuke. I thought that maybe after a few months they would at least start to come around but they haven't. Yuzu while she acts cheerful in the day, I can hear her crying almost every night. And Karin, my baby won't talk but a grunt or two and her grades are beginning to suffer as well. She is taking on the things her brother used to do at her age, but she doesn't have his strength. I…I don't know how much more they can take."

"I'm sorry Isshin. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

The man leans back on to his hands and stares up at the ceiling. "What choices did we have? What choices did he have? Fucking Central Forty Six. Who the fuck are they to take away my son? The accept Shinji and the others back. The ended yours, Tessai's and Yoruichi's exile and exonerated you all. But my son, NOOO, they sentence him to death. He fucking saves their ungrateful asses and that's the fucking thanks he gets. A death sentence."

"Isshin you of all people know why they fear your son. He did the impossible and I know it's impossible because I made that damn orb. The only thing that they don't know is how he did it. If they had found out, I don't think anything would have stopped them in time. That Isshin is our only saving grace."

"Now he is living with them Kisuke. I hope and pray for my son's safety everyday. He is literally living with the very race that killed his mother's entire family. Only Amyntas and Masaki survived that day but how much longer before they find a way to get rid of Amyntas? And what happens if they find out who Ichigo really is? I have made nothing but foolish mistakes since his birth."

"Stop it Isshin. You are not the only one at fault here. I am the one most at fault and I alone caused all this to happen. If I didn't let my curiosity get the better of me, the Hōgyoku would never had been created and Aizen would never have had the power to challenge the Soul King let alone the Gotei Thirteen. No Isshin, I have a greater burden in Ichigo's fate more than you. You did what any father in your position could do. Saved your children, all of your children, the best way you could."

"We should have fought harder for him."

"Yeah we should have but hopefully things will turn out for the better."

"I hope so Kisuke because this game you're playing is more dangerous than Aizen. Does Yoruichi know?"

"She suspects I think. I do know she checks on him frequently though." Both men snort then.

Isshin shakes his head then. "A bit older and I think she would have taken a run at him."

Opening his fan, Kisuke drops the bomb on his old friend. "She has teased him enough but I don't think she ever would have crossed that line, not with him. You know how she feels about Ichigo, but it didn't stop her from transforming in front of the hapless lad a few times."

"WHAT!? My boy got to see the Goddess of Flash nude? Oh Masaki our boy got to see his first naked woman finally!"

The two men quiet down after that and as they set upon the board, the black-haired doctor looks up at the blonde-haired scientist. "Kisuke you realize when it happens we are both dead men, right?"

"I know that's why I created specially made gigai for us."

"EH!?"

"Two programmable gigai that I hope will throw Ichigo and Yoruichi off our trail for at least a day or two. This way we can give them both the time needed to calm down."

"I'm not just worried about them. Karin can pack it when she wants too."

"Sucks to be you Isshin, you and Masaki have some incredible kids."

"Yeah, she would be proud of them."

"Come on Isshin, time for one more game."

XXXX

Two weeks later:

Blue-green eyes and brown orbs are fighting a battle of wills; the man is slowly giving ground judging by the smirking woman's demeanor. He knows if he gives in, it's all over for him, part of him wants too. A big part of him does want to lose, but his pride demands she earn what she wants. His eyes watch as her hands make the final move towards her back to releases her final weapon on him, only then does he give in.

"Gahh woman, you win dammit. We'll watch Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip with that freak. Now put your clothes back on."

"Yeeaahhh! Thankyouthankyouthankyou Ichigo!" She gives him a kiss on his cheek while she pulls her shirt back on.

"You know stripping is not legal warfare for deciding what to watch on the damn television, especially for a rerun at that."

"But Ichigo, you like it. Don't deny it."

"One of these days."

"One of these days what?"

"One of these days things are going to go to far Rias." He says quietly.

"And?" She doesn't hide her smile or blush.

She can't hear what he says as he stands up and leaves their room, turning back he gives her a look but it's followed by a smile. She smiles back at him. He can't say what he is thinking because it honestly scares him. He is beginning to see her more and more as something else lately; he knows that sooner or later it's going to come-to-a-head between them. Since the day of the spar, they have been inseparable from each other; they don't do anything alone except club. She and Akeno sometimes come home late at night, but he has Koneko to take care of. With Venelana still staying with them as well, he doesn't mind too much when Rias comes home late. The younger teen waits everyday for him to walk her home, of course they hit the shouten everyday as well, and then he makes them dinner and helps Koneko with her homework.

The first day she went to school without her dyed hair, he dropped her off but didn't leave right away; he hung out keeping an eye on her. That's when he saw what she had talked about when a group of boys started to tease her. Ichigo's temper flared and as he quickly came up behind them, he wanted to make sure everyone heard him that day.

"Is there something wrong with my imoutosan's hair color punks?" His voice growled out.

Turning to see who was behind them, he secretly grins to himself, seeing the punks began to shiver and shake at the menacing orange-haired brother of their so-called victim standing behind them. He must have made the impression permanent because she hasn't complained once since that day. Even some of the other girls in her class wanted to know how to get the color for themselves. The new thing he noticed that everyday afterwards when he dropped her off, a new group of fan-girls were waiting for him and fan-boys for Koneko. She doesn't mind, he does.

Also since the spar things have become uneventful for him and the rest of the house. Everyday he wakes up with her mop of crimson hair in his face, she has even kept her word about wearing clothes to bed but they were getting thinner and thinner every other day he notices. Soon it won't matter what she wears, she will be where she wants to be.

He smiles though as he walks down to the kitchen, most of the staff is asleep or in their own rooms now that the teens have started doing a majority of their own chores and cooking. Rias and Akeno assemble most of the lunch bentos, with him and Koneko slowly learning how to cook better. Yuuto comes over a lot of nights to eat dinner with them, especially if club runs late and even has his own room for the really late nights. As for him, his nightly runs have increased from six to eight miles in length. He has thankfully learned most of the town's streets and knows many of the shop owners on sight, since almost every time he gets text messages for various things to pick-up from the girls, mostly sweets.

Arriving in the kitchen, he turns on the light and almost freaks out seeing Venelana sitting at the counter. A glass of wine in her hand and a smile on her face when she faces him, she asks innocently.

"Jumpy Ichigo?"

"Venelana, did anyone ever tell you not to sit in the dark like a damn creeper?"

His answer is her infectious laughter. "Now, now Ichigo, it's not polite to call your elders such names."

"Sorry but damn, you could give a ghost a run for its money." He says as he opens the fridge and pulls out a juice for Rias and water for himself. Seeing the bag of grapes he opts for them as well.

Turning to see the woman still sitting there, he notices her watching him over the rim of her glass. Her eyes trail him as he makes his way around the kitchen, gathering glasses and two bowls. Finally satisfied that he has everything, he turns to the Gremory Mistress and gives a nod.

"Good night Venelana."

"Ichigo."

"Yes Venelana."

"You will do well."

"Huh? Venelana?"

She gets up from her stool and glides over to Ichigo and as she passes him, she cups his chin and whispers into his ear. "Good night Ichigo." She kisses his cheek before she leaves him standing there dumbfounded.

'What the…'

He slowly turns around and robotically walks back to his room, his thoughts shut-down except one.

'What the…'

Entering the room, his face must have still had the same expression since his run-in with Rias's mother. He numbly walks to the bed, hands Rias her drink and a bowl before he gets in on his side. During this time Rias has watched him with a worried look before she breaks the silence.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

He turns to her and tells her what happened. "Your mother told me I'd do well and then she kissed my cheek."

"She…kissed…your…cheek?"

"yeah."

Neither says a word after that for the rest of the night.

XXXX

The next morning there is a note of the fridge for the kids from Venelana.

'Rias, Ichigo, Akeno, Koneko.

Hugo and I have a business getaway to attend. I'll see you all in a few weeks and I'll be staying until the end of the school year. Please keep your grades up, eat good meals and take care of each other. Also have fun.

Love,

Venelana.'

"Well I guess we are on our own again." Ichigo says while making his and Koneko's bentos for the day.

"Ara, ara Buchou. Venelana-sama will be staying for the rest of the year. Unusual."

Rias chews on her thumb-nail as she looks over the note. She knew her mother approved of Ichigo but could she do it? Could she when the time came, could she find it in herself to change him, would she even want to? Looking at him as he packs Koneko's bento with the things she wants for the day makes her wonder what his uncle would think of her trying to make him a part of her peerage. Would he even allow it? All she knows is at one time his family served the Naberius Clan in some capacity or another, but how or what she didn't know.

All Ichigo knew of his uncle and his business was that he travels a lot and that they only got together for a few holidays according to Amyntas. The rest of the time, they led separate lives from one another. Ichigo said he mustn't have minded because now he has them to keep him company instead of strangers. Rias looks at him and sees him looking at her, a smile on his face. She smiles back because over the weeks his scowl had slowly disappeared to be replaced by the happy face now watching her.

'I think…'

"Buchou, Ichigo we should get going. Koneko you are staying with your friends tonight for a study session, and Buchou and I have an overnight with the club at that haunted house the town over. So let's get going before we are late." Akeno begins shooing them out the kitchen.

"Ichigo what are you going to do tonight?" Rias asks as she leads the way.

"I have to finish that project for English Lit and then I have to get our notes done for both math and history. After that I think I'll just watch some movies. You know guy things."

He knows he made a mistake when the black head of Akeno stops and she slowly turns around with her grin.

'Oh shit, where's Koneko?' Ichigo panics trying to find his walking partner before she hears the sexually charged comment he knows is coming.

Seeing the white head behind Rias, he desperately points to her but its too late.

"Fufufu Ichigo, a boy alone at home watching movies while his pretty bed-mate is gone for the night. I think we will have to check and make sure there are no white stains tomorrow."

"AKENO!"

"Oniisan?"

"Dammit!"

XXXX

"Oniisan what did Akeno-san mean by white stains?" The young teen asks the now red-faced man walking her to school.

Looking down at the young girl, he tries desperately to think of a lie but he can't think of anything that would work, so he wings it. "Your neesan is a very naughty person Koneko, my suggestion is to ignore her when she speaks to me about anything. It's safer that way and I'm not sure how much Rias wants you to know about… well about those things."

"What things?" She asks innocently. She is grinning internally because despite her appearance she knows the sadist true nature, but its fun having oniisan try and get out of this conversation.

"How about we save it for when Rias is around, because well because I'm not comfortable with you know."

"No, I don't know oniisan."

"Koneko. Ah dammit, why can't anything be easy?"

"Oniisan."

"Yeah Koneko."

"I already did my sexual education course for the year, so if you need me to explain anything to you, I'll be more than willing to teach you oniisan." She keeps her face its usual stoic self, even when her older chaperone stumbles over nothing and falls flat on his face.

"I live with…with…"

"Get up oniisan or I'll be late."

XXXX

Rias and Akeno watch Ichigo leave the school grounds going towards town today instead of his usual route to pick up Koneko. Soon a magic circle appears behind them in the room that serves as their club and meeting room for their nightly gathering, Yuuto and Koneko both arrive via that magic circle and quickly find a seat in front of Rias's desk. Koneko having some extra sweets passes some to both Yuuto and Akeno who has tea already made sitting on the coffee table.

"Buchou, we can't risk him finding out. These orders come from the Maou Lucifer, your brother, to find out who these new arrivals are without being discovered."

"I know Akeno; we will proceed at midnight and find out who these people are. No one is to approach, only observe. I just hope who ever they are; they aren't here to cause trouble."

"Of course Buchou. I'll let Harumi know Ichigo will be by himself tonight and to make sure he is well guarded."

"Thank you Akeno."

XXXX

Ichigo was doing the one thing he never thought he would ever do in his life. Moping. He was moping because everyone else was spending the night doing something that kept them away from the mansion. That left him alone with just Harumi, Nobvi the grounds keeper, and the now bored and restless chef, Jean. He had finished his homework, the notes and his English project hours ago and now he was dressing to take another run. Changing into his dark sweats and grabbing his sneakers, he makes his way the genkan to grab his keys.

"Ichigo are you going out for a run?" Harumi asks as she sees him walk by the staff room.

"I am Harumi. You guys need anything while I'm out?" He asks as he stands in the doorway to their room.

He sees the blonde-haired woman, Jean; shake her head no, while the brownish-black head of Nobvi also shakes his head no. Harumi tilts her head and smiles at him when she does ask him.

"Can you stop by the shouten and see if Kazuhiro has my order in yet. I plan on making homemade fudge ice cream for the girls when they return tomorrow."

"Yeah I'll stop by for you. Well, I should be back in an hour or so." With that he makes his way to the genkan and puts on his sneakers, puts his earbuds in and walks out the door.

Jean's blue eyes follow Ichigo as he leaves the mansion, her vision settles on the green eyes of Nobvi as he too follows the direction that the young man run had started. Both turn to see Harumi talking to her shadows and gave them their instructions.

"Follow Ichigo-dono closely but allow no one to sense your presence. You may act if the young master's life is jeopardy. Now be good and behave."

Jean smirks then. "Still having trouble with them Harumi-chan?"

As the head maid watches the shadows all disappear under the door-jam, she turns back to face her fellow devil. "Sometimes they are worse than children. Most nights I can't even find them, other nights they just don't leave me with one second of peace."

Nobvi stands at this point and stretches. "I think I'll go to bed now. If anything happens, just get me."

The two women servants both wave to him as he makes his way deeper into the staff's portion of the mansion. Once alone the two settle in for the night watching their favor dramas, all the while Harumi is watching Ichigo on his run.

'Human or not, he is a catch.' Her giggling makes the other woman shoot her a questioning gaze that is never answered.

XXXX

Eating the night away again as he ran, Ichigo paid no mind to his surroundings. As he passes the fountain marking the halfway point of his run, to his surprise he sees two people walking along the same path. What was noticeable to him was that they didn't look like a normal couple by the fact that one was wearing a drabby violet trench-coat and a cheap fedora on his head. His companion was a much younger woman with long silky black hair and her violet eyes seem to dismiss him as he ran by the two, not hearing the woman say something to him in passing.

Ichigo doesn't see the indignation that shows itself when the woman turns and raises her hand. Before she can do anything the man stops her and points to the shadows.

"He is not worth jeopardizing our mission. He is only an ignorant human boy who probably didn't even hear you. Now come, we have to search three high schools in this area to find this sacred gear holder."

"You could have at least let me have some fun you know. Nobody would have missed him, judging by his hair I would venture he is part of a local gang. But still, if this has to be done in secret, I'll curb my 'hobbies' for the time being."

"Make sure you do Raynare. Now let's infiltrate the first school and find this person and eliminate them as soon as possible."

"Oh alright." She turns and sees the orange disappear into the distance.

'One day I hope to find you again my young prey, I do so miss seeing the young beg.'

XXXX

After stopping at the shouten, Ichigo makes his way home by ending his run with a full-blown sprint. Heaving as he stops in front of the sally port, he punches in his code and waits for the buzzer to sound. Not a moment later he is through the gate and making his way to the mansion. Stopping he looks up at the full moon, when yet another vision hits him again.

_Standing on the edge of a cliff, he is staring down at a city, a city of white that seems to be torn from the pages of history. A woman's voice interrupts his thoughts._

_'Ichigo, come back inside, you still need to sleep. We have two days left yet.'_

_'I know, sorry. It looks so peaceful at night.'_

_'It does.'_

_'I hope to see it under different circumstances when this over.'_

_'I hope so too.'_

_'Do you miss living here?'_

_"Not really. I had to…live as someone I wasn't. Now that I've lived in the World of the Living for over a century, I don't think I can come back now or want to.'_

_As he turns to face his companion, his head explodes in pain. Black rapidly advances on him as he sees the outline of a face. Just before it claims him, he can see golden irises._

XXXX

The woman stands over the young man once again. Her face full of concern as she stares at his sweating face; his moans are thankfully quiet now that she has infused him with yet another spell. Turning to the assembled staff she stares hard at them.

"Speak."

"Gremory-sama as I said before he was almost to the front of the mansion when he suddenly stopped and looked upwards. Ichigo stood there for but a moment when he suddenly grabbed his head and started screaming again. By the time we got to him, he was unconscious and shaking violently, all I could here him say is one word over and over again."

Arching one of her eyebrows, Venelana waits for Harumi to say what it is she heard.

"All he kept saying was…was Yoruichi."

XXXX

AN: Well that's it folks. At least for now. Well for general information after this chapter posts, I'll will be fixing Destiny's Path using Okami's fixes for the first 13 chapters before I actually work on the next chapter. So it maybe at least a few more weeks before I get Chapter 14 done for posting. So I hope you all can survive and when Chapter 14 does post, the previous 13 should be re-edited as well, so 'til then.

Liam

P.S. Don't forget to add Okami to your reviews. Again without her, this story would have died 2 months ago.


End file.
